The Ocean Call
by Bymeha
Summary: Lui n'était qu'un pilleur savourant sa liberté. Elle une créature prisonnière qui voulait simplement la retrouver. Ils étaient différents, de nature opposée ; mais il y avait au moins ça qui les rapprochait. La mer et toute son entièreté. Cette mer qui l'enfermait, et cette mer qu'elle voulait retrouver. Grey/Juvia, UA.
1. I - Tempest

**Bonjour ou bonsoir cher lecteur !**

Alors, laissez-moi brièvement vous introduire cette fiction. Au départ, ça devait être l'OS numéro 3 pour la **Gruvia's week**, sur l'**Univers Alternatif**. Sauf que, bah, plus j'écrivais, plus je prenais conscience de l'immensité de possibilités à exploiter dans cet univers. Et comme ça traînait en longueur, ce qui devait être un **One-Shot** sera finalement un **Three-Shot**, joliment nommé** The Ocean Call**. Voici donc la première partie !

_**EDIT : En fait non, ce sera une fiction à part entière. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **_

* * *

**Genre :** Romance/Adventure

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant)

**Pairings :** Gruvia, mentions de Gerza en arrière-plan.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**— Tempest —**

* * *

Sur la mer turquoise et calme soufflait un bon vent de l'ouest, gonflant allègrement les toiles blanches et immaculées des voiles du navire. Ouvertes à mi-mât, celles-ci exploitaient la force des éléments avec ravissement, pour une fois que le vent était de leur côté et à leur avantage. Des gerbes d'eau salée venaient s'effondrer sur le pont, accompagnant avec elles l'odeur si caractéristique de la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue, reflétant le ciel azur occasionnellement troublé de quelques nuages.

Bientôt, les dernières mouettes furent loin derrière eux, de même que la terre ferme qu'ils venaient de quitter ; mais le vent plein d'espoir qui soufflait dans leur dos avait quelque chose de rassurant et n'indiquait que de bons présages, d'après la majorité des matelots.

Les vagues s'écrasaient contre la coque solide du navire, tandis que celui-ci semblait fendre la mer en deux en laissant une trainée d'écume derrière son passage. L'embarcation se balançait doucement au grès des vagues, dans un bercement plus ou moins agréable en fonction de ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

L'un d'eux, justement, sourit en apercevant un autre membre de l'équipage s'approcher de la rambarde du bateau dans la ferme intention de vomir ses tripes. Son teint livide et bien trop pâle pour sa peau légèrement hâlée contrastait étrangement avec la couleur vive de ses cheveux, d'un rose doux mais chaleureux. Vêtu de son écharpe qu'il ne quittait jamais, d'un pantalon de toile brune coupé et retenu aux mollets grâce à des lacets, de sandales en cuir et enfin d'un chemisier blanc laissant apercevoir la musculature développée que lui avait octroyé toutes ces années en tant que marin, il finit par définitivement rendre son repas dans une série de bruits gutturaux, sous les moqueries des autres membres de l'équipage.

Ils avaient beau avoir l'habitude de voir le jeune Natsu Dragneel malade comme un chien dès qu'ils quittaient la terre pour reprendre la mer, le spectacle qu'il offrait s'avérait toujours aussi drôle. Heureusement, le nouveau mousse de l'équipage, une fillette de douze ans à peine aux cheveux aussi bleus que les mers du nord vint apaiser ses souffrances en lui apportant un remède concocté par ses soins, veillant comme elle le pouvait à ne pas glisser sur le pont et égratigner son menton délicat.

Toujours suspendu sur son perchoir, sur un tonneau lui-même adossé au mat, Grey ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Le pendentif en forme de croix d'argent qui ornait son torse trouva son chemin contre ses lèvres, le laissant apprécier le contact froid contre sa peau. Il portait des vêtements semblables à ceux de son camarade, à la différence près que lui avait d'épaisses mais confortables bottes de cuir et qu'il gardait presque constamment sa chemise ouverte, toute fois lorsqu'il ne l'enlevait pas. La vie de matelot lui plaisait bien ; malgré le fait qu'il soit soumis à un capitaine des plus fermes, il jouissait d'une certaine liberté qui se trouvait être loin d'être déplaisante. Il voyageait beaucoup, voyait des choses plus surprenantes les unes que les autres et faisait des rencontres tout aussi explosives, lorsqu'ils abordaient un autre bateau ou accostaient sur la terre.

Le pendentif en argent de sa chaîne retomba mollement sur son torse, rencontrant un tatouage — visiblement emblématique puisque plusieurs pièces du navire en étaient ornées, de même que les autres membres — qui rappelait une fée stylisée. De couleur bleue foncée, il semblait le définir dans toute son entièreté ; placé sur le cœur, mais silencieux. Sombre en apparence, mais plus important et précieux qu'il ne le laissait croire.

Pour ce qui était des rencontres qui avaient changé sa vie, ça avait d'ailleurs été le cas avec Natsu ; Grey était tombé sur lui par hasart alors qu'il se battait sauvagement contre une bande de malandrins manifestement décidés à s'en prendre à lui. Il n'avait alors pas hésité une seule seconde à venir l'aider, et, munis de leurs poings et de leur bravoure, ils avaient pût en découdre et mettre hors d'état de nuire les bandits, jusqu'à ce que les autres membres de l'équipage ne découvrent les deux garçons.

Ils étaient encore jeunes à cette époque — ils devaient avoir dix ou onze ans, soit il y avait presque huit ans déjà — mais le sens complexe de leur relation s'était bien vite imposé ; ils s'appréciaient autant qu'ils étaient capables de se détester, se battaient sans cesse et échangeaient régulièrement des paroles venimeuses à la moindre occasion. Mais, malgré ça, Natsu Dragneel et Grey Fullbuster étaient meilleurs amis, et la puissance de leur lien surpassait de loin toutes les autres amitiés qui avaient pût fleurir à bord du Fairy Tail, un somptueux et solide navire conçu aussi bien pour la vitesse que le combat.

Natsu fronça des sourcils à l'entente d'un rire moqueur et familier. Après s'être essuyé la bouche, le matelot aux cheveux roses leva un regard blasé vers un certain garçon de son âge aux cheveux bruns au moins aussi ébouriffés que les siens, un sourire narquois et plein de désinvolture aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce t'as à te marrer comme ça, hein, Grey ? fit-il à son égard, sur un ton mauvais traduisant parfaitement sa méfiance.

— Rien, démentit faussement ce dernier en levant les mains en guise d'innocence. Je me dis juste que si t'étais pas là, on aurait sûrement moins à manger, en fin de compte. Tu dois nous attirer de belles prises avec ce que tu recraches à la mer...

— Grey-san, intervint la jeune Wendy de sa voix fluette et innocente de petite fille, qui, les mains crispées sur la chemise retenue grâce à un lacet autour de sa taille en guise de robe, sentait la colère de l'autre garçon monter de façon palpable. Ce n'est pas la faute de Natsu-san si...

— Tu veux te battre, caleçon-man ?! », s'écria ce dernier avant qu'elle n'ait pût finir sa phrase, accompagnant le geste à la parole en brandissant un poing furieux vers le ciel.

Wendy soupira et décida de retourner aux cuisines, lasse ; tant pis, elle aura au moins essayé. Tous savaient que dès le moment où ils commençaient à s'appeler par leurs surnoms respectifs — dont la provenance leur restait inconnue —, il n'y avait plus aucune chance de les raisonner.

Grey quant à lui ne tarda pas à répondre aux provocations de son ami, attirant l'attention des autres membres de l'équipage. Parmi eux, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés et aux yeux lilas ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un soupir agacé, tout en reposant le tonneau de saké qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire rouler jusque dans la soute pour poser un poing sur sa hanche.

« Quand tu veux, tête brûlée ! Viens là que je te foute la raclée de ta vie ! », s'écria Grey en bondissant de son perchoir pour aller à la rencontre de l'autre jeune homme, piqué à vif par la façon dont son ami l'avait appelé.

Cana, de son prénom, passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux bruns et remonta les manches de son chemisier, noué au dessus de son ventre où l'on pouvait distinguer le même tatouage qu'aux autres. Un tic agacé déformant momentanément ses traits, elle grommela quelque chose à propos des hommes complètement stupides de l'équipage de ce navire et s'avança vers les deux jeunes garçons, faisant claquer le talon de ses bottes contre le plancher vernis du pont de son pas actif et furieux.

« C'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ?! vociféra la brune d'une voix forte, ce qui arrêta simultanément et dans un synchronisme aussi précis qu'effrayant les activités de tout l'équipage, Natsu et Grey compris. On a quitté le port d'Hargeon que depuis quelques heures et vous êtes déjà entrain de vous chamailler comme des fillettes à qui on aurait prit la poupée ?! »

Grey et Natsu se consultèrent du regard, visiblement vexés. Néanmoins, le brun se tourna vers la jeune femme et la jugea d'un regard blasé, avant de faire remarquer à son tour :

« Ah ouais ? Et c'est pas toi qu'allait te planquer en douce dans la cale pour piquer dans les réserves de saké ? rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton, tout en lâchant la poignée de cheveux de son ami pour laisser ce dernier s'éloigner.

— Et pourtant, « on a quitté le port d'Hargeon que depuis quelques heures » ... ajouta ce dernier dans un sourire sarcastique, avant d'échanger un regard complice avec le premier, qui s'amusait de voir la belle brune s'offusquer.

— Voyons, voyons... intervint alors un matelot de leur âge et vêtu de manière semblable en passant une main calculée dans ses cheveux roux, un sourire des plus charmeurs aux lèvres. Pourquoi importuneriez-vous cette dame ? ajouta-t-il en glissant un bras autour de la taille de la brune qui lui jeta un regard noir. Cana est quelqu'un de-

— Ta gueule, Loki, le coupa ladite Cana en se dégageant de son emprise avec une grimace écœurée. Et j'suis pas une dame, t'as pigé ?

— Les femmes… », soupira le roux en baissant les yeux vers le déhanché accentué par la démarche pleine de colère de leur compatriote.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent finalement de rire, complices. Il n'y avait bien que Loki à pouvoir dire ça, aux vues de ses nombreuses aventures sans lendemain amorcées lorsqu'ils s'amarraient à un port ; Grey et Natsu étaient quant à eux davantage intéressés par les festins, et donc, les boissons et la nourriture qui leur était proposées. Leur intérêt concernant les femmes n'était pas « réveillé », selon Loki ; mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal, à vrai dire.

Une brise leur apporta les cris du cuisinier, annonçant que le repas était prêt. Immédiatement, le groupe de matelots cessa toute activité pour se rendre à la cale, alors qu'un autre en sortait pour relayer. À la manière d'une horloge qui avait besoin de toutes des pièces pour tourner, un navire avait constamment besoin de son équipage pour fonctionner. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les cuisines, suivis d'une Cana peu rancunière qui s'invita rapidement et naturellement dans la conversation.

Et, pour la énième fois, Grey songea qu'il n'aurait changé ça pour rien au monde.

* * *

Le vent avait soufflé toute la journée, caressant les flots d'un effleurement léger. Ils étaient en plein milieu de l'après-midi et Grey s'ennuyait ferme lorsque la cabine du capitaine s'ouvrit soudainement avec violence, le panneau de bois rencontrant le mur dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Aussitôt, le silence retomba sur la totalité de l'équipage, seulement bercé par le chuchotement des vagues et les plaintes silencieuses du vent. Après avoir échangé un regard curieux avec Natsu, Grey quitta les mâts et s'approcha davantage, son fidèle meilleur ennemi sur les talons.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux réajusta le large chapeau qui indiquait son statut de quartier-maître sur ses cheveux bleus et baissa vers eux un visage calme et posé, dont la régularité des traits était interrompue par un tatouage de couleur rouge qui barrait le côté droit de son visage. D'une étrange forme aux arabesques stylisés, il rappelait sans mal les symboles utilisés dans les temps anciens pour marquer l'appartenance à un clan ou sceller l'esprit d'un démon ; mais personne n'avait jamais osé le lui demander en face, peut-être trop impressionnés, ou simplement parce qu'eux aussi avaient un secret à garder.

Tous se turent, autant par curiosité que par respect ; Gérard Fernandez était un homme qui, sans s'imposer, avait apprit avec le temps à gagner et mériter l'estime et l'amitié de ses hommes. Grey comme Natsu avaient entendu des histoires étranges à son propos, ce qui les avaient au départ fait douter et entaché leur fidélité. Désormais, le regard qu'ils posaient sur lui était emprunt de confiance et d'amitié, démonstration de la puissance du lien qui les liait. Il était plus que fidèle à leur capitaine, et tous les membres de l'équipage de ce navire le savaient.

Natsu donna un coup de coude à son ami, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec m'dame la capitaine, hein ?

— C'est pas comme si c'était un secret d'Etat... soupira Cana à côté d'eux, avant d'avaler quelques gouttes de la flasque qu'elle portait constamment à sa ceinture.

— Bah, pour ce qu'on en a à foutre, de l'Etat... »

Les jeunes gens sourirent à la remarque du brun et levèrent les yeux vers leur bien-aimé capitaine, tout juste arrivée aux côtés de son subordonné. Fière et droite comme un piquet, elle posa sur eux un regard dur mais néanmoins attentionné.

« Cap'taine ! la saluèrent plusieurs hommes d'un mouvement de tête, aussi pieu que ravi.

— Messieurs. »

Erza sourit avec bienveillance, sa chevelure rougeoyante virevoltant au grès du vent. Elle portait également un chapeau sombre, assorti au corset en cuir qui comprimait à peine sa généreuse poitrine dans un décolleté des plus ravageurs, superposé à un simple chemisier clair. Du côté gauche de sa ceinture pendaient une rapière argentée et un pistolet ; de l'autre, une arme à feu à plus courte portée mais plus fort impact, une longue-vue et un sabre d'abordage.

Cana fronça des sourcils en voyant que leur capitaine avait sorti les armes ; Natsu et Grey, quant à eux, se regardèrent mutuellement et sourirent.

« Elle a sortit du lourd là, quand même, chuchota Cana, dubitative.

— Hein ? De quoi, ça, du lourd ? fit Natsu avec un sourire.

— Tu déconnes, Cana. Ça, c'est ce qui est visible. J'suis sûr qu'elle pourrait avoir un flingue planqué entre ses seins que personne n'aurait rien remarq-

— Oh, lui, si, le coupa la brune en désignant le quartier-maître, qui sembla les avoir vu et les rappela à l'ordre d'un regard sage.

— Pff. Soumis, commenta Natsu avec dédain.

— Avec elle, j'veux bien comprendre, fit remarquer un certain rouquin en arquant un sourcil, arrachant un rire aux deux autres.

— Rah, mais merde Loki, ferme-la ! », siffla la brune, consciente que Gérard attendait le silence pour inviter leur capitaine à prendre la parole.

Les trois garçons étouffèrent un ricanement moqueur et levèrent les yeux vers le gaillard arrière du navire, d'où les surplombaient leur bien-aimée capitaine et son second. Après une longue minute au silence insupportable, la célèbre Erza Scarlett prit un air sérieux et dégaina son sabre. Et, tous le savaient ; le sourire carnassier qu'affichaient ses lèvres ne présageait que du bon à venir.

« Mes amis ! tonna-t-elle à voix haute. Le vent n'a pas été que de notre côté, aujourd'hui. On nous a signalé la présence d'une galère marchande à seulement quelques lieues d'ici ! »

Le ravissement des matelots se fit entendre, dans un seul et même rugissement aux notes déjà victorieuses. Le sourire de la rousse s'agrandit. Même son second ne pût s'empêcher d'en esquisser un, face à cet enthousiasme grandissant.

Grey rit de bon cœur, alors que Natsu s'époumonait au dessus du brouhaha :

« Et alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que la grande Titania peut avoir à nous dire pour daigner sortir de sa cabine, hein ? »

Les rires des matelots suivirent sa question. Le sourire d'Erza se fit plus tendre, alors que son regard brun brillant de justice et de sincérité se posait sur lui — il ne disait pas ça par pure insolence, à vrai dire ; c'était même plus une façon pour eux de se rappeler quels étaient les liens qui les liaient qu'autre chose.

Titania. Ce nom aux sonorités sauvages et victorieuses qu'on lui avait attribué — sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi — suite aux batailles navales qu'elle avait menées à bien, sous son propre étendard symbolisé de la même façon que le tatouage que portait chaque membre de l'équipage.

Le sien, d'une couleur bleu roi et placé sur son bras gauche sembla accrocher les regards admiratifs de ses hommes, tout juste visible en dessous de la manche glissée de façon à ce qu'il puisse être visible de sa chemise. Elle avait beau être très jeune, c'était déjà quelqu'un de suffisamment aguerri pour avoir une place de choix et durement méritée au sein du panthéon des plus courageux enfants que la mer ai un jour bercé sur ses flots. De l'est jusqu'à l'ouest, du nord au sud, sur terre comme sur la mer, quiconque évoquait la couleur rouge avait toujours une pensée pour la célèbre Titania, reine de fées déchues dansant au milieu du sang de ses ennemis. Les membres de son équipage en faisaient partie parce qu'ils l'avaient mérité ou parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller ailleurs ; mais tous portaient ce statut avec fierté et faisaient honneur à leur capitaine.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, le son lointain de cloches se fit entendre, plainte éloignée surpassant le murmure des flots.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la source de la rumeur, d'un seul et même mouvement. Au loin apparaissait une petite tâche noire sur l'horizon, grossissant de secondes en secondes au fur et à mesure de leur progression sur les flots. Tous retinrent leur souffle ; Grey, lui, sourit sans même s'en rendre compte, l'adrénaline exaltant ses sens.

« Ce serait pas de cette galère dont vous parliez à l'instant, Cap'taine ? fit à nouveau Natsu en avisant l'étendard fleuri marquant l'appartenance du navire à la flotte royale, un sourire semblable à celui d'un prédateur aux lèvres.

— Je crois bien que si, Natsu, acquiesça la rousse, dont le visage se para d'un sourire semblable au sien. Elfman ! héla-t-elle ensuite à l'attention d'un homme à la peau basanée et aux cheveux clairs, visible grâce à sa gigantesque carrure derrière la barre. Cap sur ce navire !

— Oui Capitaine ! », affirma celui-ci d'une voix grave, avant de diriger le bateau en faisant tourner le gouvernail d'un mouvement expert et naturel.

La gigantesque embarcation changea de direction, poussée par le vent, faisant gémir les flots. Les ordres de Gérard suivirent ceux de son capitaine ; bientôt, une foule d'hommes se précipita vers les mâts pour ouvrir la grand-voile, tandis que d'autres se dirigeaient vers la salle d'armement dans la cale du navire.

« Préparez-vous au combat ! », ordonna ensuite le quartier-maître, portant lui-même une main prudente aux deux pistolets qui pendaient à sa ceinture.

Grey et Natsu se sourirent ; bientôt, le premier fut équipé d'un pistolet et de deux sabres d'abordage, à la lame courte mais légèrement recourbée. Un poignard reposait contre sa cuisse, gentiment rangé dans un fourreau de cuir. À la manière de son ami, Natsu s'équipa lui d'un seul sabre mais de deux pistolets de chaque côté de la ceinture, ainsi que deux autres croisés dans son dos ; un certain engouement pour les armes à feu, sûrement.

« Grey ! Natsu ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent les yeux vers leur capitaine, aux aguets.

Erza sourit. À cet instant, en plus d'être leur capitaine, elle était leur amie, celle sur qui ils pourraient toujours compter, mais également celle qui dépendait d'eux tout comme ils le faisaient à son égard.

« Celui qui en ramasse le plus aura le droit à sa part ! déclara-t-elle enfin par-dessus le brouhaha infernal, sur un ton invitant au défi. Hissez nos couleurs ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, hissé en haut du mat, Grey rendit son sourire à son ami, comme toujours l'un des premiers à être prêt au combat. L'adrénaline montait à toute vitesse aux alentours et se faisait clairement ressentir, la tension autour d'eux devenant palpable ; mais c'était plus exaltant et excitant que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde.

Et, de loin, on pouvait voir hissé au mat le plus haut et le plus visible un pavillon noir, frappé de l'emblème que tous l'équipage de Fairy Tail arborait avec fierté. Un emblème rouge sang, à l'image de la chevelure de feu de leur célèbre capitaine. Un symbole que tous avaient décidé de porter, face aux trop nombreuses injustices de la vie qui leur avait tant prit. Une responsabilité à assumer, un statut dangereux, synonyme de risques nombreux et d'une vie difficile ; mais également un symbole de liberté, celle-là même qui brûlait au fond de chaque homme.

Claquant au vent, cet étendard sanglant n'était autre qu'un pavillon de pirates.

* * *

Natsu arriva aux côtés de Grey, passablement essoufflé. Il se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant et observa les petites embarcations s'éloigner dans un juron.

« Pff. C'est ça, barrez-vous, grogna-t-il en grimaçant à cause de la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule, regardant les marins du navire qu'ils venaient de réquisitionner prendre la mer à bord de chaloupes de sauvetage.

— Te plains pas, souffla Grey en retenant un gémissement, retirant une main poisseuse de sang de son front, où s'était dessinée une profonde estafilade. Ces mecs là se sont pas laissés faire. », affirma ensuite le brun avec un sourire amer.

Natsu examina sa blessure d'un œil attentif et souleva délicatement les mèches de cheveux plaquées par la sueur et le sang sur le front du brun. Ce dernier scruta les traits exténués du visage de son ami, en attente d'un verdict ; malgré son appréhension, Natsu haussa des épaules et lui lança un sourire jovial, avant de s'écrier avec bonne humeur :

« Bah, de toute façon, on s'en fiche ! On l'a prit, ce rafiot. Y'aura sûrement de quoi te soigner ici, ajouta-t-il, un peu plus bas cette fois-ci, avant de s'écrier avec enthousiasme : On est les meilleurs ! »

Grey lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça. Puis, après avoir passé un bras sous les aisselles de son ami, ils s'entraidèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers le pont principal, d'où venaient des clameurs victorieuses.

Couverte d'un mélange de poussière, de sueur, de sang — qui n'était probablement pas le sien — et d'eau salée, Erza dégaina son épée, son autre main tenant déjà son sabre. Le silence retomba, accompagné de son pas calme et droit, accentué par le tapement régulier du talon vernis de ses bottes sur le sol du pont.

Au sol, le capitaine du navire sur lequel ils se trouvaient la darda d'un regard haineux, à genoux, mais ne dit rien : Gérard se tenait à côté de lui, prêt à lui ficher une balle dans la tête à la moindre tentative de quoi que ce soit de sa part.

Ses yeux sombres brillant derrière d'épais sourcils noirs, le capitaine Arcadios garda néanmoins la tête haute et affronta courageusement le regard de la jeune femme, qui examinait les décorations qu'il portait sur les somptueux vêtements dont il était vêtu d'un œil intéressé.

« On aime les choses qui brillent, petite fille ? », s'osa-t-il à demander avec un sourire narquois et insolant, avant que Gérard ne le rappelle à l'ordre d'une pression sur la tempe.

Grey sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour ; à la vue du reste de l'équipage, il comprit que c'était également leur cas, de même pour Natsu dont les muscles s'étaient brusquement tendus sous la soudaine colère qui s'était emparée de lui.

Ils n'étaient pas des hommes et un capitaine. Ils étaient le même emblème, le même symbole, la même force, le même étendard. Ils n'étaient pas des pantins et un donneur d'ordre.

Mais bel et bien un équipage. Une fratrie. Une famille.

Erza ne releva pas. Le visage impassible, elle remonta simplement vers son visage et pointa celui-ci du bout de son épée, l'obligeant ainsi à se plier sous son regard franc. Grey, Natsu, Loki, Cana et tous les autres ne dirent rien ; il y avait eux, et ce capitaine. Il était seul ici, perdant sur son propre navire — et les chances pour qu'il reste en vie se minimisaient de secondes en secondes. Alors ils respectaient cette bravoure par ce silence, lui laissaient au moins la possibilité de mourir avec honneur.

Ils étaient des pirates, certes. Des brigands, des tueurs, des voleurs ; mais ils étaient Fairy Tail, surtout.

Ceux qui voyaient plus de valeur dans la vie que dans n'importe quoi d'autre.

Alors Titania baissa sa lame, dont la pointe fut tachée de quelques gouttes pourpres. Fière dans la victoire, elle le regarda de haut, avec toute sa grandeur de guerrière, toute sa beauté de femme, tout son honneur de capitaine. Elle le jugea encore quelques secondes, le regard droit et juste — et personne ne rompit le silence, n'osa seulement dire un mot.

« Pourquoi la marine vous aurait-elle confié un navire de cette taille, si vous n'avez même pas prit la peine de nous défier ? demanda-t-elle enfin, sur un ton marquant sa supériorité mais pas moins irrespectueux.

— Tout le monde parle de vos exploits en tant que pirate, Titania. Le conseil regrette l'époque où vous et votre subordonné étiez au service de la marine royale... », répondit enfin l'homme en gardant les yeux baissés.

Gérard lui mît un léger coup de canon sur la tempe, comme pour lui rappeler sa présence. Même après un abordage dont la violence avait valu la vie de beaucoup de marins, il n'était blessé que de quelques contusions et le sang qui maculait sa manche n'était certainement pas le sien. Ses yeux verts mouchetés de paillettes dorées luisant à la lueur d'un soleil couchant, le quartier-maître fronça des sourcils, méfiant, et redemanda posément :

« Vous vous dirigiez vers le nord-est. Pourquoi ? reprit-il, sous le regard grave de son capitaine.

— Ces hommes n'étaient guère entrainés, répondit l'homme à contrecœur. Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, vu l'évidente facilité avec laquelle vos hommes les ont massacrés, siffla-t-il plus bas, tout en défiant le quartier-maître du regard. Nous voulions seulement nous approcher de la terre pour qu'ils puissent se reposer.

— Le port d'Hargeon se trouve à quelques lieues d'ici à l'ouest, objecta la rousse en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi ne pas être allé là-bas ?

— À quoi bon ? Ils sont presque tous morts... », souffla Arcadios en baissant les yeux.

Gérard ne répondit pas ; Erza non plus. Grey sentit Natsu se calmer et baissa les yeux. Arcadios n'avait pas tout à fait tord, ces marins ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude d'être prêts en cas d'attaque surprise. Néanmoins, certains s'étaient bien défendus, comme pouvaient le témoigner les blessures des deux jeunes pirates, qui comme toujours s'étaient dirigés vers les plus aguerris — une façon pour eux de montrer qui était le plus fort, de protéger les moins expérimentés ou simplement à cause de leur goût du défi, peut-être.

Erza finit par ranger son épée et son sabre dans leurs fourreaux, coupant ainsi court à la discussion.

« Qu'importe. Votre choix a été le bon, et je suis heureuse que vous ayez été assez sage pour épargner la vie de vos hommes en vous proposant comme prisonnier en échange de la leur. J'admire cette initiative Arcadios, vraiment, insista-t-elle en balayant le pont maculé de sang et cadavres de son regard bronze, ignorant le regard étonné que le capitaine posa sur elle. Grey, Natsu ! appela-t-elle alors en les cherchant des yeux. Mettez-le aux fers et voyez s'il y a des prisonniers pour les interroger sur la cargaison. Vous autres ! reprit-t-elle ensuite en observant chaque membre de son équipage un à un. Prenez tout ce dont vous avez besoin et qui pourra ravitailler notre navire. Gérard, avec moi. »

Tous s'exécutèrent avec une joie non-dissimulée. Erza fixa Natsu et Grey un moment.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, souffla-t-elle à leur attention, en désignant le capitaine du menton. Soyez prudents. »

Les deux garçons empoignèrent fermement le capitaine et acquiescèrent en silence.

Ils savaient.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient été capables d'imaginer ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

* * *

« Et voilà, fit le pirate aux cheveux clairs en refermant la porte du cachot. Vos cages ne sont pas très solides, constata ensuite Natsu en testant la solidité des barreaux.

— Hm. Ça fera bien l'affaire, fit Grey en faisant de même. Ils tiendront au moins une nuit, le temps qu'on s'en aille. »

Derrière les barreaux, Arcadios les observa avec confusion, grimaçant à cause des fers qu'il avait aux poignets. Il ne comprenait pas ; n'étaient-ils pas des pirates, des hommes sans pitié, sans honneur ?

« Mais vous me laissez quand même ici. Pourquoi ne pas simplement me tuer ? »

Les deux pirates posèrent sur lui un regard étonné.

Natsu se contenta de le fixer en silence, grommela quelque chose comme quoi ces marins de la capitale étaient tous des imbéciles et s'en alla en haussant des épaules, massant son bras douloureux. Grey, lui, soutint son regard un peu plus longtemps — il avait comprit que son ami comptait le laisser parler — avant de répondre dans un souffle :

« On est peut-être des pirates, ça ne fait pas obligatoirement de nous des gens mauvais. On tue. On vole. Mais on le fait pour vivre. Ta mort ne nous apportera rien. », fit-il simplement en lui jetant un regard froid, presque hautain.

Lui et ses amis n'étaient pas des hommes mauvais ; seulement les victimes d'un destin trop cruel.

Arcadios baissa les yeux et ne dit rien, préférant sûrement garder sa noblesse plutôt que d'insulter ceux qui avaient décidé de lui laisser la vie sauve. Alors, après un dernier coup d'œil, Grey s'éloigna des barreaux pour s'aventurer davantage dans le navire ; Erza leur avait dit qu'ils pourraient garder ce qu'ils trouveraient, après tout. Autant profiter du fait que ses compagnons ne se ravitaillent en nourriture pour se remplir les poches de cette cargaison si précieuse qu'ils transportaient.

Ses pas le menèrent enfin jusque dans un coin de la cale, où les contours d'une porte aux lourds gonds de métal étaient dissimulés par plusieurs tonneaux de poudre. Grey fronça des sourcils en étudiant leur disposition avec méfiance et regarda brièvement aux alentours ; ils semblaient avoir été placés comme cela à la va-vite. Comme pour cacher quelque chose.

Cette chose qui changera tout.

Après un instant d'hésitation et un regard prudent en arrière, le jeune pirate attrapa le premier tonneau et le fit rouler jusque contre la paroi en bois de la coque, faisant ainsi de même avec les autres ; en une dizaine de minutes, il avait déjà dégagé une bonne partie du passage, suffisamment du moins pour pouvoir ouvrir la mystérieuse porte.

Il aurait peut-être dût faire davantage attention. S'être montré plus prudent.

Mais il était Grey Fullbuster, un pirate de Fairy Tail. Un de ceux qui n'abandonnaient jamais, qui se moquaient ouvertement du danger.

Grey chargea tout de même son pistolet qu'il garda à la main, par pure précaution ; cette porte était trop bien gardée pour ne pas présenter un éventuel danger. Dans le pire des cas, mieux valait ne jamais être trop prudent, combien même il aimait les défis.

Elle fut difficile à ouvrir. Les gonds étaient complètement rouillés, et le brun dût forcer sur ses muscles endoloris pour parvenir à faire sortir le battant de bois de son socle en le tirant vers lui. Grey remarqua aussitôt et avec perplexité que le bas de la porte était rongé par la moisissure et l'humidité ; pour un bateau, c'était bien normal, mais pourquoi n'y en aurait-il que pour celle-ci ?

La réponse lui parvint bien assez vite une fois que la porte failli lui tomber dessus, après qu'il l'ait quasiment fait sortir de ses gonds dans une série de jurons particulièrement acerbes.

Et qu'il se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os, comme si une vague s'était écrasée de toutes ses forces sur son corps déjà fatigué.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce- »

Grey se tut, complètement figé. Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Et son cœur rata un battement.

Il y avait cette femme — ou autre chose, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était. Sa peau était pâle, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu le soleil de toute sa vie. Pâle, mais, d'une étrange façon, elle lui parut plus belle que celle de Cana, si élégamment basanée, où celle d'Erza, épurée de toute trace de combat et de cruauté. Sa respiration était difficile, sifflante ; n'importe qui aurait pût deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une prisonnière rien qu'en la voyant.

Grey se sentit tomber en arrière et atterrit au sol sur les fesses, dans un « plouf » retentissant qui brisa le doux clapotis de l'eau.

Eau qui parvenait d'elle, d'ailleurs — de cette femme, de cette créature. Le pirate cligna des yeux en voyant qu'elle s'échappait de ses poignets, retenus par des fers rouillés.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!_

Cette chose, attachée par deux chaînes suspendues au mur. Cette chose, dont la chevelure humide aussi bleue que les mers du sud tombait mollement sur la peau laiteuse de ses épaules, sous la forme d'ondulations rappelant le remous délicat de l'eau prise entre deux courant chaud. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir malgré sa surprise en constatant qu'elle était complètement nue, ses cheveux ne suffisant pas à dissimuler les contours rosés et charnus de sa poitrine dévoilée ; mais ses jambes ne ressemblaient pas tout à fait à des jambes — pas à des jambes humaines. Ses mollets, robustes mais à l'apparence délicate étaient recouverts d'une membrane ...écailleuse, qui accrochait les rares particules de lumières pour les refléter sur les parois de bois, à la manière de l'eau, quoiqu'en légèrement plus scintillant. Grey fronça des sourcils, interloqué, en distinguant un faible remous dans l'eau, qui dissimulait ses chevilles. En y regardant d'un peu plus près, une partie de sa cuisse gauche et de son abdomen portaient également cette membrane, qui lui rappelait les couleurs chatoyantes des poissons frais pêchés du matin sous le soleil du marché, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin innocent et ignorant de tout ce que la vie pouvait apporter — bon comme mauvais.

La réalité s'imposa bien vite, alors qu'il se relevait avec prudence. Elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle était différente.

Elle n'était pas _humaine._

Le pirate hésita à faire demi-tour, mais s'arrêta en la regardant avec plus d'attention. Il ne pouvait pas encore clairement distinguer les traits de son visage, mais il pût voir que ces yeux étaient clos. Avec appréhension, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner contenance et s'approcha prudemment ; elle ne devait pas être attachée pour rien. Elle n'était sûrement pas là, enfermée, enchaînée et cachée aux yeux de tous pour rien.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ça cachait, justement ?

Une violente secousse ébranla le navire, l'envoyant de nouveau dans la mare d'eau salée dans un cri surpris.

L'esprit encore embrouillé, Grey tenta néanmoins de garder son sang-froid et jeta un regard en arrière, observant les tonneaux rouler d'un côté à l'autre de cale avec effarement ; le bateau bougeait trop. Bien trop. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Natsu ! Eh, y'a quelqu'un ?! s'époumona-t-il avec force, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un, n'importe qui puisse l'entendre. Natsu ! »

Son ami ne pouvait pas être bien loin, après tout. Une nouvelle secousse tenta de le faire tomber ; cette fois-ci, il s'accrocha précipitamment à l'une des nombreuses chaînes suspendues, mais la relâcha sitôt qu'il perçut un mouvement de la part de la jeune femme inconsciente — inhumaine, captive. Elle était retenue par deux de ces chaînes, les bras tendus vers le plafond.

Une grimace de dégoût se peint sur son visage, et il regretta brusquement qu'Erza n'ait pas transpercé le ventre d'Arcadios de son épée ; qui étaient donc ces hommes pour oser infliger ça à quelqu'un ?

Il revint sur ses pensées en étudiant attentivement l'anneau qui semblait retenir et relier toutes les chaînes entre elles, le cœur battant ; ça bougeait trop. Ce n'était pas normal, la mer était pourtant calme lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué le navire, il y avait à peine quelques heures de cela. Est-ce qu'une tempête pouvait vraiment se lever aussi vite ?

Le jeune homme garda son sang froid et empoigna fermement la crosse de son pistolet, déterminé à libérer la jeune femme — ou ce qu'elle était — avant de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état, combien même le bateau menaçait de chavirer d'une seconde à l'autre. Pas alors qu'il l'avait découverte comme ça, dans cet état là.

L'anneau était rouillé ; il s'acharna alors de toutes ses forces à le briser, au moins pour pouvoir en tirer les chaînes qui retenaient la créature prisonnière et s'en aller d'ici, quitte à la porter sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'attaquer directement à celles qui reliaient ses poignets ; il aurait pût facilement les briser. Et, ses pistolets ayant suivit sa chute dans l'eau, il doutait de leur efficacité, dans l'hypothèse où la poudre aurait été humidifiée ; ils étaient donc pour le moment inutilisables, aussi se servait-il du manche renforcé d'une épaisse pièce de métal pour le briser.

Une autre secousse ébranla le navire ; cette fois-ci, Grey pût percevoir l'écho lointain de cris.

« Natsu ! Je suis là ! », essaya-t-il à nouveau, tout en redoublant d'ardeur pour libérer la créature.

Après un coup plus vigoureux que les autres, l'anneau finit enfin par céder ; aussitôt, le pirate ouvrir les bras et attrapa la jeune femme inconsciente avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle était brûlante de fièvre et respirait difficilement, inconsciente et probablement loin de se réveiller ; mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser ici.

Grey observa un instant son visage, maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir ; et, en détaillant minutieusement les courbes gracieuses et régulières de ses traits douloureux, il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pût faire pour mériter un tel traitement. Pour mériter ça.

Le bateau tangua dangereusement sur un côté ; cette fois-ci, il entendit clairement le bois plier et craquer sous la violence du choc.

Mais un choc dû à _quoi ?_

Le mouvement qui suivit ne le surprit pas — moins, en tout cas. Néanmoins, Grey dût bondir à toute vitesse pour éviter les tonneaux qui roulaient vers eux, et s'écrasèrent finalement contre la paroi de bois en déversant leur contenu au sol. Le pirate plissa les yeux et fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant l'odeur ; de la poudre. Soudain, des bruit de course se firent entendre, faisant battre son cœur à tout rompre dans sa poitrine ; il la tenait toujours contre lui, surpris par son poids, plus léger qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Natsu ! répéta à nouveau le brun en criant. Eh, tête brûlée ! Je suis là !

— Grey ! », lui répondit précipitamment la voix de son ami.

Le brun se figea ; il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ça s'entendait rien qu'à la façon dont il lui avait répondu — et ça l'inquiéta, brusquement.

Natsu paniquait. Ça n'allait pas.

Le brun ne comprit cette inquiétude qu'en voyant un Natsu en sueur et ensanglanté débouler de nulle part dans son champ de vision. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ; un coup de feu retentit, et la seconde d'après, une giclée de sang fleurissait de l'épaule déjà blessée du garçon, qui ne retint pas un cri de douleur.

Son regard vert et paniqué croisa le sien, figé.

« Grey, tire-toi ! lui hurla le pirate aux cheveux clairs, d'un ton aussi bien autoritaire que désespéré. La cargaison, c'est ça ! continua-t-il les dents serrées en tirant le pistolet qu'il avait croisé dans son dos de son étui.

— ... _Ça ?_ »

Tremblant, Natsu voulu s'emparer de son sabre ; la secousse qui ébranla le bateau l'envoya bouler de l'autre côté, contre le panneau de bois qui devait servir d'ouverture pour aérer l'intérieur du navire. Une trainée de sang s'y dessina, avant qu'il ne se décroche pour tomber à l'extérieur et ne laisse entrer la lumière.

Les yeux gris du brun s'arrondirent ; la mer était bleue. Le ciel était rouge. Le soleil se couchait. Il n'y avait pas un nuage, pas un seul. À peine un peu d'écume.

Et pourtant, une vague gigantesque était juste entrain de se lever. Soudainement, sans raison.

Et pour avoir vécu pratiquement la moitié de sa vie en mer, Grey savait que non, ce n'était pas _normal_.

Le brun se tourna vers son ami, son sang froid soudainement envolé. Ce dernier venait de serrer un garrot autour de sa blessure, pas si étonné de voir que la mer s'était déchaînée. Il en savait manifestement plus que lui.

« Natsu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?!

— Dégage je t'ai dit ! Je peux m'en occuper, me gêne pas, grogna ce dernier en chargeant son pistolet.

— Mais non d'un- »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge — encore ; et, inconsciemment, il raffermit la prise qu'il avait autour de la jeune femme, tout sauf sûr de lui.

Arcadios jugea son emplacement du regard et sourit. D'un sourire mauvais. D'un sourire calculé, maculé du sang qui coulait d'une blessure de son visage, jusque sur son armure dont la coque de métal était grossièrement enfoncée par endroit.

Grey ne comprit pas quelle était la nature de la menace lorsque le capitaine fit passer le canon de son arme de Natsu à lui. Natsu, en revanche, comprit bien vite, et se releva avec la force du désespoir dans un cri enragé.

« Grey, va t'en ! Sauve-toi ! »

Ce dernier avait reculé de quelques mètres, jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre les chaînes qui avaient retenues la prisonnière qu'il venait de libérer. Il entendit Natsu hurler son prénom. Il vit Arcadios tirer. Son cœur rata un battement, sa respiration se coupa ; il avait comprit.

Et la poudre s'embrasa dans une gigantesque explosion.

* * *

Erza appuya sur la détente sans même réfléchir — trop blessée, trop confuse, trop triste, trop en colère. L'impact se fit ressentir jusque dans son bras, son épaule, son cœur, son esprit. Le coup de feu était parti.

Il n'y eut rien d'autre ; que le silence. Le son de la mer, calme à nouveau. Les flots contre les parois du Fairy Tail. Un dernier souffle, peut-être. Une éclaboussure pourpre sur le pont.

Et le corps jeté à l'eau.

Gérard posa silencieusement sa main sur son épaule ; elle ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, rien penser, à peine réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire, qu'il était de son côté, qu'il la soutenait. Une larme roula sur sa joue à la vue de l'autre bateau, les flammes qui s'en échappaient brillant dans la nuit et se reflétant dans son regard bronze, dévasté par une douleur silencieuse. Tous faisaient comme elle ; ils regardaient. Pleuraient, parfois. Se questionnaient, regrettaient. Se demandaient si c'était seulement possible. Pourquoi, comment s'était arrivé. Pourquoi lui. Pourquoi comme ça.

_Pourquoi ?_

Le cœur de la capitaine se serra douloureusement ; mais elle reteint ses sanglots et ravala ses larmes de toutes ses forces et puisa sa force dans le geste tendre de son second. Pour son équipage. Pour ses hommes. Pour sa famille.

Pour Grey, le seul devant qui elle s'était autorisée à pleurer.

Une porte s'ouvrit avec violence ; elle ne se retourna même pas. L'emprise qu'avait la main sur son épaule s'accentua ; il allait falloir qu'elle encaisse ça. Il sera là pour l'aider et la soutenir ; mais c'était à elle de le faire.

Elle était prête.

« Natsu-san, il ne faut pas que tu-

— C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Des pas lourds et furieux se firent entendre, raisonnant jusque dans le sol du pont comme dans le cœur des hommes. Tous s'écartèrent silencieusement sur le passage de celui qui devait sûrement plus souffrir que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ; presque chastement et dans un simple mais nécessaire geste de soutien, pour une fois, Loki attira une Cana en larmes dans ses bras et regarda Natsu s'avancer vers Erza, couvert de bandages ensanglantés et grimaçant de douleur à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Son épaule était salement amochée et son bras couvert de brûlures. Les autres l'avaient retrouvé inconscient, dissimulé derrière un lourd panneau de bois l'ayant protégé de la gigantesque et soudaine déflagration, cause de tout ce malheur. Arcadios avaient été retrouvé dans un état semblable ; mais Erza n'avait pas mît longtemps avant d'appliquer la sentence et l'avait tout bonnement condamné à mort, trop bouleversée, trop horrifiée d'avoir indirectement provoqué cet événement. La peau tannée de Natsu était maculée d'un mélange d'eau et de cendre, qui s'était collé aux blessures douloureuses qu'il avait, menaçant de les infecter.

Mais il ne recula pas. Ne s'arrêta pas ; et c'est sûrement ce qui leur fit le plus de mal, à tous.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, tous ?! C'est pas le moment de pleurer ! Il faut le retrouver ! hurla le jeune pirate en s'adressant à ses compagnons, une veine de colère battant furieusement à sa tempe. Bougez-vous !

— Natsu, le prévint fermement Gérard en soutenant durement son regard. Arrête ça. C'est déjà assez difficile à accepter...

— Et à accepter quoi, hein ? répliqua le jeune pirate sur le ton de la provocation. Que vous êtes tous qu'une bande de trouillards, de lâches ? Qu'on est entrain de regarder un pauvre rafiot en flammes brûler alors que Grey est peut-être enco-

— Grey est mort, Natsu, trancha Titania en écartant son second d'un geste, prête à endurer ce qu'elle savait être la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il soit. Il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. », répéta-t-elle ensuite en se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure, se sachant au bord des larmes.

Elle cru sentir son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine en voyant le visage du jeune homme se décomposer et blêmir, alors que sa colère laissait place à l'incompréhension. C'était dur, trop dur. Son cadet sembla tomber des nues, alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide.

Sans doute Natsu serait-il tombé au sol, si Erza ne s'était pas brusquement avancée pour le soutenir.

Les paroles de la capitaine résonnaient à l'infini dans sa tête, tandis qu'il s'accrochait à elle aussi désespérément qu'il essayait de capter la réalité, cette réalité dont il ne voulait pas. Son cœur avait comme cessé de battre.

Ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu étais là aussi, non ? Tu as vu, reprit la rousse d'une voix étranglée par la douleur qu'elle tentait de brider. Tu l'as vu, répéta-t-elle en le serrant davantage dans ses bras.

— Mais... Vous l'avez vu, vous ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? Vous avez cherché, avant de...

— Il est mort, Natsu. »

Les larmes s'échappèrent des yeux verts et écarquillés du garçon.

_Mort. Mort. Mort._

Un sanglot secoua douloureusement sa poitrine, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément sa respiration.

Grey et mort. Deux mots qui n'allaient pas ensemble. Deux mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Deux mots qui n'auraient jamais dût de trouver dans la même phrase — pas comme ça.

Il lui en voulait. Alors que dans les sphères d'onyx de ses yeux débordant de larmes sincères se reflétait le brasier dévorant continuellement le bateau de la marine dont ils s'éloignaient, c'est la seule chose qu'il parvint à tirer de la douleur qui s'évertuait presque à l'empêcher de respirer, de parler, de réaliser ; il lui en voulait. D'être parti comme ça. De ne plus être là. De l'avoir laissé tout seul.

Erza releva un regard embué de larmes vers son équipage. Silencieux, tous ses hommes baissèrent la tête et se mirent à pleurer. À pleurer pour chasser la douleur qui s'était ancrée en eux, à pleurer pour le membre de leur famille dont l'équipage s'était brutalement retrouvé amputé. Comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il se passait, Wendy plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et se mît à sangloter. Le visage niché contre l'épaule de Loki, Cana prit sa tête entre ses mains et retint un cri de douleur, maintenant que la vérité éclatait, maintenant qu'Erza avait parlé, maintenant que tout était vrai — alors que ça ne pouvait pas l'être, alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ça le soit. La rousse vit Gérard détourner les yeux ; avant qu'il ne le fasse, les diamants qui y perlaient lui firent comprendre qu'il était dans le même état. Qu'ils étaient dans le même état. Qu'ils souffraient tous autant — sauf peut-être eux, peut-être qu'ils avaient plus mal, que cette perte leur était plus violente ; mais ils gardaient le silence. Pour lui. Pour ce qu'il était pour chacun d'entre eux — un ami, un frère, un compagnon. Pour sa mémoire.

Pour Grey.

Ses propres larmes finirent par s'échapper et rouler sur ses joue, suivies des sanglots et des plaintes douloureuses qu'elle avait cherché à retenir. Alors elle pleura comme bon lui semblait, chuchota des paroles apaisantes pour eux, pour Natsu, pour elle. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas à avoir honte.

Ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un, ce jour là.

Le vent soufflait, leur apportant les relents de cendre et de fumée provenant du bateau qui se consumait. La mer, calme à nouveau, les berça avec douceur tout en les poussant vers l'est. À la place de l'étendard sombre frappé d'un symbole rouge sang, on avait accroché une toile, blanche et pure, afin d'accompagner le voyage qu'ils pensaient être le dernier de leur ami. La voix enrouée par la tristesse, Gérard se mît à redistribuer quelques ordres aux plus endurcis, conscient qu'il fallait faire avancer le navire ; Erza ne dit rien, trop dévastée, trop préoccupée par Natsu qui se tenait toujours dans ses bras, laissant échapper ses larmes, sa douleur, son désespoir.

Et, par dessus le silence, la plainte déchirante et pleine de colère d'un homme à qui on avait arraché son meilleur ami et frère d'armes retentit.

* * *

Oui je sais, je suis ignoble de vous infliger ça, mais attendez un peu la suite avant de me houspiller pour avoir tué Grey. (Et puis, qui a dit qu'il devait mourir ?)

Cette partie là était donc plus une introduction de l'univers qu'autre chose. La deuxième et la troisième seront très probablement plus " gruviesques ". J'ai bien envie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça, en tout cas ! J'attends donc vos avis, même courts avec impatience.

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !

_Bymeha_


	2. II - Call

Coucou !

Bon, vous vous souvenez, quand je disais que ça allait être un Three-shot ? Finalement non, ce sera carrément une fiction, parce que je suis tout bonnement incapable de me résoudre à écrire des parties clairement délimitées et s'arrêtant au nombre de trois. Pour votre plus grand plaisir - ou pas -, ceci sera donc une **fiction** ! Héhé. Ahem. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté, et qui ont été surpris d'apprécier la lecture d'un UA. Sachez que tous les UA ne sont pas forcément _mauvais_. Un auteur poste une fiction parce qu'il pense que ça peut plaire. Faites lui confiance et essayez, ça ne coûte rien de tenter ! ;)

* * *

**Genre :** Romance/Adventure

**Rating :** T

**Pairings :** Gruvia, mentions de Gerza en arrière-plan.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre II**

**— Call —**

* * *

Les vagues s'échouant sur la plage. Le sol, le sable, doux, humide. La brûlure du sel sur sa peau, sa langue, ses yeux, ses plaies ; la douleur, l'éveil, l'émergence de ses sens.

Le silence.

Le vent, dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, sur sa peau. Le sable, contre sa joue, ses mains, ses vêtements.

Les vagues.

La mer, derrière lui, dans sa bouche, sa gorge, ses poumons. La douleur, dans sa tête, à travers ses blessures, dans ses muscles.

La douleur.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement sur la rive de l'océan dans lequel se reflétait l'horizon nocturne, les étoiles et le croissant de lune brillant dans le ciel. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux secs et brûlés par le sel ; la mer. La plage. La terre. La lune, la nuit. Le froid. La douleur. Le silence.

La solitude.

Grey déglutit difficilement ; et, à vrai dire, au vu de la douleur qu'il pût en ressentir, il le regretta amèrement et se demanda en sentant le goût salé dans sa gorge brûlante s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas avaler, en fin de compte.

Ses souvenirs étaient encore flous ; il ne ressentait que la douleur de ses muscles endoloris et une autre, plus importante, d'autant plus cuisante dans le bas de son dos. Il se souvenait de leur départ d'Hargeon. La mer, turquoise, calme. Le vent qui soufflait dans leur dos, gonflant allègrement les voiles vers l'ouest. Le ciel, bleu, sans un seul nuage pour gâter le temps.

Grey gémit en prenant appui sur ses mains pour tenter de se lever. Comme alourdi par des tonnes de plomb, il n'y parvint pas et se contenta de chasser le brouillard d'inconscience autour de son esprit, à terre. Son corps lui réclamait à boire, plus que n'importe quoi. Du repos, aussi ; mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il dorme. Surtout pas.

Il se souvenait de sa dispute quotidienne avec Natsu. Des chamailleries habituelles avec Cana. De l'intervention de Loki. Celle d'Erza, aussi belle et dangereuse que d'habitude. La galère appartenant à la marine royale... Et après ?

Le bas de son dos lui lança un nouvel éclair de douleur, si fort que de petites lueurs blanches vinrent danser devant ses yeux embués de larmes, à cause de la brûlure du sel. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans la mer avant d'échouer ici ?

Et surtout, commet diable se faisait-il qu'il était vivant ?

Il tenta à nouveau de se lever. Cette fois-ci, il parvint à se tenir agenouillé sur le sol, respirant encore difficilement — mais au moins respirait-il. Sa chemise était déchirée par endroits, et la blessure cuisante qui lui élançait du bas du dos jusqu'en haut de celui-ci, lui arracha un gémissement ; et après ? Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il se retrouve ici ?

Le brun se frotta les yeux, chassant les larmes qui s'en échappaient. Il y avait eut l'abordage du navire. La main qu'il retira poisseuse de sang lui rappela l'estafilade tracée sur son front et dont il portera sûrement la cicatrice pour un moment. L'abordage. Les combats. Arcadios et le jugement d'Erza. Les fers, le pillage. Une porte...

Il se figea au souvenir d'un sourire malsain. Le clapotis de l'eau. Natsu, blessé. Une porte. De l'eau. Une tempête. Une porte. La poudre. Natsu, son cri, son prénom.

L'explosion.

Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, la douleur de son dos se fit plus forte, persistante. Après avoir vu les réserves de poudre qui s'étaient embrasées, il ne doutait pas que sa blessure devait être très sérieuse et se demandait même comment est-ce qu'il pouvait-être encore en vie. Il parcouru la plage du regard ; les autres s'en étaient-ils sortis ? Ses yeux se posèrent avec un mélange d'effarement et d'étonnement sur la chaîne comme miraculeusement enroulée autour de sa taille, lui envoyant des signaux de douleurs dès qu'elle effleurait de trop près sa peau.

Les chaînes.

Sans même réfléchir, Grey suivit l'extrémité des maillons du regard et se leva brutalement pour y parvenir, à la vue de la silhouette étendue sur la plage. Sa première tentative fut vaine ; tremblant de parts en parts, il retomba à genoux, trop faible. Mais le jeune homme tint bon et continua sa progression, quitte à ramper à même le sol — ce qu'il fit, tout en ignorant la souffrance que ce geste provoquait.

Avancer. Il devait avancer. S'assurer qu'elle était vivante : avancer.

Dans la pénombre, il ne distinguait pas grand chose ; seulement les ondulations délicates d'une longue chevelure bleue, rattachée à la silhouette inerte et étendue sur le sable. Il tenta de l'appeler ; seule une plainte silencieuse s'échappa de sa bouche, brûlant sa gorge au passage. Le pirate maudit le sel de la mer en toussant et repoussa la brusque nausée qui cherchait à s'emparer de lui, concentré sur son objectif ; si elle était ici, peut-être étaient-ils les deux seuls survivants. Peut-être aura-t-il besoin d'elle ; et, à vrai dire, rien que par pure précaution, il préférait s'en faire une alliée plutôt qu'une ennemie lors d'une course de survie.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule et comme ça après ça. Alors qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Alors qu'il l'avait trouvée enchaînée aux mains de ses ennemis — ce qui, quelque part, faisait également d'elle une potentielle alliée.

Un soupir douloureux mais empreint de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres après qu'il se soit penché vers elle, afin de s'assurer qu'elle respirait ; et c'était le cas. Difficilement, mais tout de même. Il l'aurait réanimée et tout fait pour la maintenir en vie si ça avait été nécessaire ; mais il était tout de même soulagé — et surpris — de ne pas avoir à le faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

Comment pouvaient-ils bien être encore en vie, tous les deux ?

Grey grimaça ; la force qu'il avait mît dans ses bras le lâchèrent brusquement, et il tomba sur le ventre à côté de la jeune femme — ou de ce qu'elle était. Sa vision, bien que floue, lui permit de distinguer les contours de son visage, sur lequel se posèrent les rayons opalescents de la lune. La position de cette dernière et celle de ce qu'il pût voir des étoiles lui indiquèrent qu'il était un peu plus de minuit ; le jour allait bientôt se lever. D'ici trois ou quatre heures, peut-être.

Ses traits étaient ceux d'une femme banale. Une belle femme, certes ; et il eut un sourire à la pensée qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être comme Loki pour le deviner, le fait de penser à son ami lui évoquait une myriade de souvenirs. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à toutes celles qu'il avait pût voir jusque là. Sa peau était pâle, plus que celles qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, constamment ou presque sous le soleil. À la bordure de ses yeux clos se dressaient d'épaisses rangées de cils sombres, différents de ses cheveux. Bleus. Pas d'un bleu roi comme les cheveux de Gérard ; légèrement plus sombre, à la fois plus terne mais plus profond. Il ne saurait pas le dire ; il était bien trop épuisé.

Ses paupières se firent lourdes. Tout son corps lui réclamait le repos, la sérénité ; plus de douleur. Il était tellement épuisé que même celle de son dos, constante et omniprésente lui parut moins importante. Sa tête lui faisait mal, aussi ; et, pendant un instant, il cru ressentir une peur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue, mêlée à ce sentiment de vide provoqué par l'absence de ses amis à ses côtés. Quelque chose qui lui nouait l'estomac, lui enserrait la gorge, l'empêchait presque de respirer — à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de ses blessures, bien qu'il ne lui semblait pas avoir une côté brisée ou, fort heureusement, un poumon perforé. La terreur prit possession de son esprit, alors qu'il fixait le visage en face du sien.

Parce qu'ils étaient peut-être les deux seuls survivants. Peut-être n'y avait-il personne ni rien d'autre sur cette plage. Peut-être Natsu lui-même avait péri lors de cette explosion ; et il s'en voulu, parce que c'était indirectement de sa faute. Il s'en voulu, parce que ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il ne s'était pas montré moins clément, plus prudent, moins curieux. Il s'en voulu parce qu'ils allaient peut-être rester ici toute leur vie, elle et lui, s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de partir.

Son regard fiévreux de douleur parcouru son visage, encore une fois - il lui donnait de l'espoir, lui assurait que c'était bel et bien la vérité, l'empêchait de divaguer, quelque part. Le brun serra des dents en tentant de rester éveillé ; hors de question. Il trouvera une solution. Il reconstruira un bateau, allumera un brasero pour que ses amis — dans l'hypothèse où ils étaient vivants — ne le retrouvent. Il savait se débrouiller. Il en était capable. Il survivra, quoi qu'il arrive.

Le souffle de la créature se mêla au sien, et ses propres paupières s'affaissèrent lentement ; ils survivront, tous les deux, dans l'espoir qu'on ne les retrouve, qu'ils puissent s'en aller retrouver Fairy Tail — quoi qu'elle soit. Il plongera dans son regard, lui parlera. Lui demandera. Lui expliquera ; peut-être, si le destin le voulait bien.

Il ne laissera mourir personne.

Alors, sur ces pensées et dans un dernier affaissement d'épaule démontrant ses efforts, Grey sombra dans l'inconscience, bercé par un sommeil profond ; et le silence revint, accompagné par les flots qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable blanc.

* * *

Erza posa tendrement ses lèvres sur le sommet de la tête du garçon posée sur son épaule, occasionnellement soulevée par l'écho d'un sanglot douloureux. En guise de réponse à cet élan de tendresse, Natsu renifla mais ne dit rien, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Ils s'étaient retrouvés assis sur la couchette de la rousse, qui jouait ici plus son rôle de grande sœur de cœur que de capitaine ; en d'autres circonstances, cette situation aurait pût paraître bizarre.

Mais ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, plus que jamais. Besoin de panser la blessure qu'ils avaient et qu'ils auront pour toujours au cœur. De trouver des réponses à leurs questions, rassurer leurs esprits déchirés, atteindre un semblant de sérénité. De marcher vers l'avenir.

D'avancer, malgré tout.

Assis depuis plusieurs heures sur une chaise en chêne, face à un bureau de la même matière et couvert de cartes et de papiers divers, Gérard grommela quelque chose et prit sa tête entre ses mains, attirant l'attention de Titania. Cette dernière chantait une berceuse depuis plusieurs heures déjà, longue plainte lourde de peine mais à la recherche de la sérénité ; une chanson qu'on chantait dans le village d'où elle venait pour apaiser les souffrances des blessés et les aider à se reposer. D'ailleurs, et ce bien qu'elle soit loin d'être superstitieuse, Erza ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ça pourrait au moins en aider un à trouver la paix, qu'il s'agisse du compagnon blotti à ses côtés, ou encore de celui dont la perte brutale était et restera à jamais douloureuse.

Natsu continuait de fixer le vide en face de lui, silencieux, déserté de toute volonté ; tous savaient qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais totalement. On lui avait enlevé son frère d'armes et de cœur, celui dont les remarques et bagarres rythmaient ses journées. Et même si tous allaient regretter Grey, ils savaient également que personne ne souffrira autant que lui, pas même Erza, Cana et Loki, qui avaient également grandit avec le brun. En cet instant, il ressemblait plus à un enfant perdu qu'à l'adolescent rebelle qu'il était ; mais il avait trop mal pour être fier, trop mal pour refuser l'aide et le réconfort qui lui étaient donnés.

Le quartier-maître semblait troublé et contrarié, penché au dessus de nombreuses cartes et des parchemins qu'ils avaient pût arracher à la cabine d'Arcadios avant que celle-ci ne brûle avec le reste — avec Grey. Erza n'y avait pas pensé jusque là, mais elle espérait qu'il ait eut une mort brève et rapide ; l'idée qu'il ai pût souffrir lui était insupportable.

Natsu finit par se redresser et se détacha doucement de son amie ; inquiète, la rousse le laissa néanmoins s'éloigner en voyant qu'il comptait simplement s'allonger. Sa tête trouva sa place sur les cuisses dénudées de la capitaine, une fois que celle-ci l'y eut invité en silence et avec un sourire attendri. Elle s'était changée et portait une longue chemise blanche. Demain et pour les jours à venir, elle portera une armure noire, en démonstration de son deuil et de celui de l'équipage.

Sa tenue ne gêna pas son ami, dont les yeux se fermèrent au rythme de sa voix, plate et calme, fredonnant un même air sans s'arrêter. Même elle s'en retrouvait bercée ; pleurer lui avait fait du bien, mais ça l'avait également épuisée.

Comme beaucoup sur ce navire, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, son second ne montra pas un signe de fatigue depuis le début et s'activait dans des recherches qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Erza couva son second du regard ; elle savait qu'il ne montrait pas son ressenti de peur de la blesser davantage. Une marque de noblesse et de courage, un trait de caractère qu'elle avait apprit à apprécier chez lui ; elle espérait seulement que ça ne l'atteigne pas trop sérieusement et qu'il s'en remette un jour, lui aussi. Son ami paraissait déjà plus calme ; elle sourit et caressa doucement la tignasse rose pâle du garçon, dans un geste si tendre qu'il en paraissait presque maternel. Une habitude qu'ils avaient prise lors de ces moments particulièrement difficiles ; une habitude qu'elle espérait ne pas avoir à reprendre, ceci-dit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle aperçut Gérard se redresser du coin de l'œil et soupira longuement, avant de s'extirper avec douceur de l'étreinte de Natsu, allongé sur la couchette. La rousse l'observa un moment, attendrie ; au moins dormait-il...

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Sa voix était encore enrouée par la peine et les larmes ; mais elle n'y fit pas attention et s'approcha de son second, l'ombre de ses mouvements silencieux se découpant derrière la lueur des bougies vacillantes allumées sur la surface de bois, visibles derrières la lanterne. Avec le temps, elle avait apprit à apprécier l'odeur de la cire et celle des vieux papiers ; ça l'apaisait.

Gérard leva un regard cerné et grave vers elle ; elle y lu la même douleur que dans les yeux de ses hommes, ainsi qu'une compassion silencieuse qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle. La main de Titania se posa sur le bras de son second ; elle ne pouvait ni sourire, ni parler. Mais ce geste suffisait à lui seul à ce qu'il comprenne.

« La cargaison de la galère. C'est ça qu'ils voulaient ramener, chuchota le quartier-maître en lui montrant un cheminement sur la carte. Ils n'allaient pas vers le port. Ils se rendaient ailleurs. Et puis cette tempête...

— Mais nous n'avons rien trouvé sur le bateau... Pas une seule petite pièce d'or, objecta Erza en ramenant une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ce n'était pas de l'or. »

La capitaine et son second se figèrent et baissèrent les yeux à l'entente de la voix rauque du jeune pirate. Sans un mot de plus, Natsu se leva de la couchette et s'approcha d'eux. Sur une des cartes — la plus grande — étaient disposés deux pions, représentant les trajectoires possibles du navire d'Arcadios, la leur, et l'emplacement des deux embarcations, dont l'une était destinée à ne jamais bouger. Le jeune pirate les étudia rapidement du regard, puis désigna un point de la côte du doigt. Gérard et Erza restèrent silencieux ; la capitale.

« Arcadios m'a dit que c'était derrière une porte, expliqua Natsu avec lenteur, comme s'il s'efforçait lui même de se souvenir des mots du capitaine. Il a dit que ça pourrait tout changer. J'allais regarder, mais Arcadios s'est libéré et a attrapé un pistolet. Et puis Grey... »

Sa voix s'étrangla.

Erza entoura ses épaules d'un bras et posa doucement sa tête contre la sienne, tandis que Gérard l'invitait à continuer du regard. Natsu inspira profondément et posa sa main sur le bras de son amie ; il sera fort.

« Grey avait trouvé la porte, reprit-il en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de la rousse. Il a trouvé la cargaison dont parlait Arcadios. Ça semblait presque impossible...

— Qu'est-ce que c'était, Natsu ? La cargaison, c'était quoi ? lui demanda Gérard en essayant de capter son regard.

— C'était... Attends. »

Ils le regardèrent retourner un des parchemin et s'emparer d'une plume, qu'il trempa fébrilement dans l'encrier. Penchés au dessus de son épaule, le quartier-maître et son capitaine essayèrent de distinguer l'objet représenté par le croquis, en vain. Et puis leur apparurent les courbes d'un corps. Une femme. Erza serra les dents en distinguant les chaînes qui la reliaient au mur et repoussa la vague de colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle ; Gérard, lui, resta silencieux étudiant attentivement la représentation du jeune homme.

« Une prisonnière ? C'est ça qu'ils devaient livrer ?

— Maudis Arcadios... grommela la rousse en serrant les dents.

— Attendez, j'ai pas terminé. »

Ils attendirent. Bientôt, et ce avec autant de stupéfaction que de perplexité, les pirates eurent devant sur le croquis basique d'une femme aux longs cheveux ; et, de ses hanches jusqu'à ses chevilles, sa peau semblait recouverte d'écailles.

« Comme un poisson, précisa Natsu, tout aussi troublé que ses amis. Je sais pas ce qu'elle était... Grey l'avait détachée quand je suis arrivé. Et puis il y a eut une secousse, Arcadios, et...

— J'ai entendu parler de ces créatures, le coupa Gérard, autant pour éviter aux autres de revivre ce moment que pour faire avancer les choses. Il y avait un homme à la taverne qui en parlait. Elle pourrait être la cause de la tempête, précisa-t-il en grimaçant.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il en disait ? »

Gérard posa son menton sur ses deux mains jointes et souffla, pensif :

« Dans tous les cas, cela n'en serait que plus inquiétant...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, Gérard ? redemanda Natsu, la mâchoire serrée de colère et d'amertume.

— Ils disaient... »

Le quartier-maître détourna son regard et déglutit péniblement. Toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse, Titania posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui fit soupirer son second.

Ce dernier tenta de lui sourire ; en vain. Alors, un voile de pensées venant recouvrir ses iris verts, il avoua avec un arrière-gout de crainte non dissimulée :

« Il disait que le fait d'avoir une de ses créatures près de soit avait le pouvoir d'écarter la mort. De soigner les blessures et les maladies. Mais aussi de lever les tempêtes, attirer les marées. Quelle qu'elle soit, reprit pensivement Gérard, elle représente un atout non négligeable...

— Une tempête soudaine pourrait tout changer au cours d'une bataille navale, souffla Erza, songeuse, alors que la vérité pointait enfin le bout de son nez, juste là, prête à éclater au grand jour.

— En bref... »

Silencieux, les deux autres baissèrent les yeux. Avec cette même douleur dans la voix, Natsu acheva dans un murmure :

« De rendre tout-puissant. »

* * *

Le soleil se levait.

Doucement, il s'éleva dans le ciel, projetant ses rayons scintillants dans la mer et sur le sable clair. Tout aussi lentement, l'ombre des palmiers et des falaises de pierre blanche au loin s'allongèrent ; la mer ramenait ses bras à elle, et le rivage s'était éloigné de plusieurs mètres déjà, la marée étant basse. Un banc de poissons translucides se laissa ramener par le courant, se nourrissant paisiblement de ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans le lagon. Sur le sable, de minuscules interstices apparurent ; il était l'heure pour les crabes et autres crustacés de sortir de leur cachette — ou d'y rentrer pour certains, à cause des nombreuses mouettes à l'affût d'une proie planant dans le ciel.

Grey ne sût pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. L'ombre d'un arbre dont le vent berçait doucement sa palme au-dessus de son visage. Les chuchotements de la mer venant lécher le rivage dans un geste fluide, presque tendre. La brise, fraîche, marine, qui fit rouler les grains de sables par milliers et caressa sa peau. L'écho lointain de la plainte d'une mouette. Le souffle régulier qui se mêlait au sien, chaud, à la fragrance presque inodore à côté de celles dont il avait l'habitude.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent avec lenteur, ses iris gris aux nuances métallisées couverts d'un voile de sommeil. Dormir lui avait fait du bien — pour l'instant. Il s'apprêtait à s'interroger à propos de l'endroit, peu commun, où il s'était réveillé lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage aux volutes presque irréelles, à la fois familières mais d'une beauté étrangère et surnaturelle.

Alors, seulement, il se souvint.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Encore une fois, il sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux ; mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait mal. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal. La brûlure — qu'il avait fini par identifier comme telle — qui l'empêchait presque de bouger lui faisait mal. Sa tête, sa gorge, ses muscles étaient douloureux.

Mais l'absence déchirante de ses amis et cette solitude à laquelle le destin l'avait contraint l'étaient encore plus.

Sa gorge était si sèche qu'un désert aurait pût y prendre place sans qu'il ne le sente. Résigné, il s'écarta de la prisonnière au corps différent du sien et leva les yeux ; une forêt tropicale s'étendait jusqu'au pic d'une montagne, verte et luxuriante. Grey identifia le sommet arrondi comme un volcan et grimaça ; dans l'hypothèse où ce dernier était en activité, il allait devoir faire attention et étudier soigneusement la trajectoire des éventuelles coulées de lave. Néanmoins, cela lui permit de confirmer des doutes ; ils étaient donc sur une île. Pas sur le continent — il devra donc ne compter que sur lui-même.

Son estomac grogna bruyamment, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve à manger, et vite ; mais comment faire avec cette blessure ? Il ne pourra pas grimper aux arbres, ne sera jamais assez vif pour chasser quoi que ce soit. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que remercier sa tolérance à la douleur.

Se lever fût en vérité moins difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé ; il était certes faible, dormir lui avait redonné quelques forces. Avec une grimace, il se débarrassa de sa chemise — dont le dos était complètement carbonisé — en prenant soin de ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques ; le tissu s'était collé à sa peau à vif. Grey refoula le dégoût qu'il sentit monter en lui à la simple pensée de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette blessure, qu'il sentait parcourir toute la partie gauche de son dos, de son épaule jusqu'à sa hanche. Il s'en était certes sorti, elle risquait d'être sacrément handicapante.

Le pirate ne fit pas attention au sang qui la maculait et la fit passer sur la jeune femme — ou ce qu'elle était. Son inconscience l'inquiétait un peu, mais il nota une légère amélioration ; sa respiration était plus calme et posée, et elle était moins fiévreuse. Le temps de la hisser avec précaution et un grognement de douleur sur son épaule, Grey se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, une fois qu'elle aura reprit conscience - si toute fois ça arrivait, et il espérait que ce soit le cas.

La pente littorale était douce ; aussi n'eut-il pas autant de mal qu'il ne le pensait à atteindre les bordures de la cambrousse, d'abord composée de palmiers, cocotiers et rares touffes d'herbe sèche, puis d'une végétation plus dense et colorée. Le jeune homme se mît à avancer plus rapidement ; la présence d'une végétation aussi proche signifiait celle d'un point d'eau.

Un oiseau passa soudain en trombe devant lui, éclair coloré traversant son champ de vision dans un piaillement terrifié. Aux aguets, Grey cligna des yeux et se tourna vers la direction qu'avait prit le volatile, dont les couleurs chatoyantes plus vives encore que la chevelure de feu d'Erza restaient marquées dans son esprit.

Il ne laissa pas le temps aux sombres pensées qu'il bridait d'envahir son esprit ; il venait de percevoir la rumeur d'une eau qui coule. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, derrière d'autres branches aux long feuillage qu'il écarta d'une main - l'autre tenant la captive sur son épaule la moins amochée -, le jeune homme ne pût retenir une exclamation ravie lorsqu'apparut une source s'écoulant dans un minuscule étang aux parois rocheuses, provenant d'un mince ruisseau qui s'écoulait à la manière d'une cascade sur la roche.

La gorge plus sèche que jamais, Grey se fit violence pour ne pas oublier qu'il portait une captive blessée et inconsciente et se précipita vers l'eau claire et limpide. Qu'elle eut été boueuse ne l'aurait même pas arrêté, tant il pouvait être assoiffé.

Alors, accroupi près de la jeune femme allongée au bord de l'étang, il se pencha à la surface de l'eau et but à grandes gorgées, savourant la fraîcheur et les bienfaits du liquide se propageant dans son gosier vide. Il s'en aspergea ensuite, hésita, puis y plongea complètement la tête dans l'eau, aussi inquiet qu'il fut pris d'une folle envie de rire.

La course vers la survie avait commencée. Il était vivant. Combien même une partie de lui se tourmentait à vouloir savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses compagnons, s'il les reverra seulement un jour.

Il était _vivant._

Grey observa un instant la jeune femme à côté de lui. Tout comme ça devait être son cas, son visage et ses épaules étaient couvertes de suie et d'un mélange d'eau salée et collante mêlée au sable. Avec précaution, il déchira un pan de la chemise — déjà complètement fichue — pour l'imbiber d'eau et s'en servit pour déloger les impuretés de sa peau.

Naturellement ; parce qu'il aurait aimé qu'on le fasse pour lui. Parce qu'elle méritait qu'on prenne soin d'elle, elle aussi — ou du moins n'avait-elle rien fait pour ne pas le mériter, pour qu'il la laisse dépérir sans tenter quoi que ce soit.

Et puis, elle était encore un peu fiévreuse ; ça lui fera sans doute du bien. Le brun fronça des sourcils ; malgré le contact de l'eau, elle n'eut aucune réaction.

Avec un soupir de résignation, Grey se débarrassa de ses bottes et du reste de ses vêtements pour entrer dans l'eau ; elle lui arrivait à peine à la taille et était froide — plus que la mer, presque tiède en comparaison.

Le contact du froid sur sa brûlure raviva d'abord une brève douleur ; mais le soulagement qu'il ressentît ensuite fut tel qu'il ne pût que difficilement retenir un soupir d'extase, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il devra parcourir l'île très vite, s'il voulait trouver de quoi allumer un grand feu ou tomber sur d'éventuels survivants. Autant s'accorder un moment de répit.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur la jeune femme. Avec des gestes lents et soigneux, il la souleva avec lenteur dans ses bras et la tint ainsi pour la faire flotter sur l'eau, tout en la laissant profiter des biens de l'eau à son tour ; c'était bien plus pratique que de perdre son temps à la tamponner avec un bout de tissu.

Les quelques doutes qu'il avait eut au sujet de sa nature différente de la sienne s'évaporèrent alors qu'il étudiait la membrane écailleuse recouvrant sa peau de plus près. Des écailles. Pas rêches comme pouvaient l'être celles d'un poisson ; mais, au contraire, étrangement lisses, comme glissées sous sa peau diaphane. De délicates veines bleues serpentaient le long de ses bras, semblables aux siennes. La seule différence résidait dans cette nature océanique, ainsi que — et il n'en fût qu'à moitié surpris, à vrai dire — ce qu'il aurait pût comparer à des nageoires sur ses chevilles. C'était tout aussi impressionnant et fascinant qu'effrayant. Intriguant.

Mais il n'avait pas peur ; il voulait juste comprendre.

Est-ce que ça expliquerait pourquoi elle avait l'air d'avoir cette étrange relation avec l'élément de l'eau ? Est-ce que ces écailles démontraient qu'elle pourrait aisément rester de façon indéterminée sous l'eau, y respirer ou bien y vivre, même ?

Grey fronça des sourcils en écartant lentement les mèches bleues qui encadraient son visage derrière ses oreilles — humaines, elles aussi. Est-ce qu'elle connaissait sa langue ? Est-ce qu'elle se nourrissait comme lui, vivait comme lui ?

Et, plus important encore ; représentait-il un ennemi à ses yeux ? Et elle, était-elle une alliée pour lui ?

Un éclair rouge traversa de nouveau son champ de vision. Des oiseaux. Ils avaient été deux, cette fois-ci. Intrigué mais les idées un peu plus claires, Grey soupira à nouveau et décida de sortir de l'eau, autant parce qu'il fallait qu'il se mette à la recherche de quoi manger et allumer un feu que pour éviter que lui ou la captive ne tombe malade.

Alors, quelques minutes plus tard, revêtu, son poignard reposant sagement dans le fourreau attaché autour de sa cuisse et qu'il n'avait miraculeusement pas perdu et désaltéré, le pirate fixa un moment l'autre rescapée et prit la direction de la plage.

Il fallait qu'il les sorte de là.

* * *

_Elle entend qu'on l'appelle._

_Tout est flou, lointain. Ces choses que ces créatures appelées Hommes lui ont attaché autour des poignet lui font mal ; elle sent les larmes salées couler sur ses joues pâles, jusqu'à ses pieds._

_Il lui ont fait du mal. Ils ont été mauvais ; mais elle le lui avait dit, pourtant. Elle lui avait dit, qu'ils ne la voulaient que parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle apportait richesse et gloire, que parce qu'elle savait faire des choses dont ils n'étaient pas capables. Oh oui, elle l'avait bien prévenue, lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas leur faire confiance, ne pas croire leurs paroles aussi douces et mielleuses soient-elles, ne pas compter sur leurs sourires et leurs gestes, ne pas se laisser amadouer, apprivoiser._

_Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de reculer, de se méfier ; ils lui avaient mis ces choses aux poignets. Ils l'avaient gardée, longtemps, longtemps — elle n'avait rien dit, au début. Et puis elle avait eut froid, elle s'était sentie seule, seule parmi les rires moqueurs et les brimades qu'on lui adressait, seule avec ces paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas, au début._

_La mer était là, juste à ses pieds. Elle l'appelait, gémissait son nom, le criait, pleurait, la suppliait qu'elle revienne ; et elle s'était mise à gémir à son tour, à pleurer, à crier, à hurler, à s'égosiller pour qu'on l'entende, pour qu'on la laisse rejoindre sa mère, sa sœur, sa fille et tout ce qu'elle était pour elle. Elle avait pleuré, oh oui ; et sa voix n'était devenue qu'une plainte rauque et difforme, sa conscience s'était altérée, petit à petit._

_Ils avaient fait d'elle une coquille vide, seulement emplie de désespoir et de chagrin. Une coquille vide et solitaire, sans sourire, sans l'étincelle de vie qu'on lui connaissait. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenues des perles de néant, insondables et impassibles ; et il n'y avait plus que des larmes sur son visage de marbre, traînées grises sans écume ni vie, perles salées, elles aussi, mais pourtant si différentes de l'océan dont elle venait._

_L'Appel de l'Ocean s'était fait moins fort, diffus ; et puis elle avait finit par ne plus l'entendre du tout. Sa chère amie ne l'appelait plus, ne criait plus son nom, ne pleurait plus ; elle avait été oubliée._

_Les Hommes avaient fait d'elle un être brisé._

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… », grommela Grey d'une voix rauque en s'arrêtant brusquement, la main en visière et les yeux plissés pour être sûr qu'il voyait bien ce qu'il voyait.

Au loin, se découpant entre le blanc éclatant du sable et le bleu cyan du lagon, la coque facilement reconnaissable d'un bateau dont la taille lui semblait assez importante était échouée sur la plage, entourée d'un groupe de mouettes et brisant la régularité des vagues venant s'échouer sur le sable en laissant de grandes traînées d'écume sur son passage.

Aussitôt, Grey dégaina son poignard et s'approcha davantage, aux aguets ; s'il y avait d'autres survivants ici, il avait autant de chances de se faire des alliés que des ennemis.

Il eut une pensée pour la captive à presque deux heures d'ici, hésita, puis secoua la tête et se remit à avancer ; dans tous les cas, il faudra bien qu'il y retourne à un moment où an un autre. Et puis, trouver de la nourriture ne sera pas de refus.

L'appréhension au ventre, il s'approcha alors en trottinant à pas régulier dans le sable, grimaçant à cause de sa brûlure. Le soleil avait rapidement grimpé dans le ciel, et ses rayons ainsi que leur chaleur ne l'avaient pas épargné. Il risquait d'avoir du mal à se défendre, en cas d'attaque.

Quelque chose clochait. Autour de l'épave, rien ; pas même quelques traces de pas, déchets de bouteilles ou traces de passage humains. Grey écarta l'hypothèse de l'embuscade ; du fait qu'ils soient arrivés dans la nuit, personne n'avait dût les voir. De plus, il était bien trop tôt et il faisait à peine jour lorsqu'il avait laissé la créature qu'il avait libérée près de l'étang ; jusqu'ici, personne ne devrait savoir qu'ils étaient sur l'île.

Il arriva bientôt près du navire et pût constater que le naufrage ne devait pas dater de plus de quelques jours. Trois ou quatre, tout au plus. Les mouettes tournaient en rond au dessus de la construction, et certaines avaient même trouvé leur place dans les mâts, plus tout à fait verticaux. Le pirate plissa le nez à la vue des nombreuses déjections visibles sur le pont ; ça confirmait ses doutes quant à la date du naufrage.

Sur le pont, rien. Même la barre avait été arrachée, et une partie des barrières de bois s'étaient effondrées. Il remarqua également sue les chaloupes avaient disparues, sauf une, en piètre état. Avec prudence, le brun répéta une ouverture à travers les planches branlantes et se fraya un chemin à coups de pieds — son épaule étant inutilisable —, tout en puisant du courage dans le pendentif de sa chaine en argent encore miraculeusement autour de son cou. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que l'écho de ses propres coups et les cris de protestation des mouettes ; il n'y avait personne.

En entrant, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'évident désordre dans la cale. Immédiatement, il se mît à la recherche de preuve de trace humaine ; et puis, peut-être trouvera-t-il quelque chose d'utile.

Grey repéra d'abord les barils de poudre et les regarda avec méfiance. De l'autre côté, il cru trouver du vin et du rhum ; mais, l'estomac vide, il préféra éviter de vérifier et continua sa recherche. Un sourire satisfait vint éclairer son visage à la vue de la réserve d'armes, où il prit deux pistolets et un sabre à la lame légèrement émoussée ; ça pouvait toujours servir.

Plus il progressait, plus il s'interrogeait ; pourquoi avoir laissé tout ça ici ? Avec surprise, il avait même trouvé le garde manger et raclé un fond de bol avec une certaine réserve, puis dévoré trois poissons séchés sur le chemin, dont le silence ne fut troublé que par le clapotis de l'eau provoqué par ses pas et le cri lointain des mouettes. S'il y avait eut quelqu'un sur le bateau, on l'aurait déjà remarqué. Mais, le sabre dans une main, le pistolet dans l'autre et le vide de son estomac partiellement comblé, il se sentait déjà un peu plus en sécurité qu'avant. Malgré sa blessure, il ne doutait pas de ses capacités de combattant.

Grey avait atteint l'endroit le plus profond de la cale lorsqu'il ralentit subitement en remarquant que le niveau de la mer avait monté et lui arrivait presque jusqu'au genoux. Il s'arrêta alors pour prendre le temps d'écouter et regarda autour de lui. Il entendait la mer, toute proche, juste derrière la coque percée d'où s'écoulait un mince filet d'eau salé. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse clairement distinguer ce qu'il cherchait ; aussi revint-il quelques minutes plus tard cette fois-ci muni d'une lanterne, soigneusement refermée afin d'éviter d'embraser le moindre grain de poudre. Il avait déjà eut une expérience assez marquante avec celle-ci, alors autant ne pas prendre de risques.

En tendant le bras pour éclairer les alentours, Grey comprit que s'il avait trouvé que la partie du bateau où il était entré était désordonnée, celle-ci l'était encore plus. Tout était renversé, fracassé au sol — mais pourquoi ? Par quoi ? Pendant un moment, il songea à la tempête qui les avait eux-mêmes pris par surprise, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à libérer la captive. Est-ce que ces deux événements avaient un lien ?

Il ne savait pas ; néanmoins, il s'arrêta brusquement et failli lâcher sa lanterne en comprenant ce qui était en tout cas arrivé à l'équipage.

_Noyé._

Grey repoussa la brusque nausée qui s'empara de lui et recula précipitamment, le visage enfoui dans la manche de la chemise dont il s'était vêtu après l'avoir trouvée. Dans son esprit apparut brièvement l'image de corps gorgés d'eau flottant à la moitié à la surface, grouillant de crustacés qu'il ne chercha même pas à identifier. Maintenant qu'il y était, l'odeur était insupportable ; il eut un violent haut-le-cœur et dût s'appuyer contre une poutre de bois pour ne pas tomber. Grey avait déjà tué des hommes, côtoyé la mort, vu ses camarades périr dans ses bras. Il savait ce que c'était.

Mais la noyade était sûrement l'une des pires morts qui puissent exister. Surtout pour un pirate — bien qu'il ne sache pas tout à fait si ces hommes en étaient où s'ils étaient simplement des marchands qu'une tempête aurait attirés ici, sur cette île.

Sa main trouva naturellement le pendentif de sa chaîne, juste contre son tatouage. Il avait besoin d'y puiser du courage, des souvenirs ; ses amis lui manquaient. Sa famille lui manquait.

Il était seul, ici, avec une créature qu'il ne savait même pas digne de confiance et qui plus est inconsciente. Il était seul, sur une île ; une île qu'il soupçonna presque d'être maudite, pendant un moment, tant les horreurs qui avaient précédées son arrivée ici étaient forte.

Le brun s'éloigna à pas prudent et prit une grande bouffée d'air une fois un peu plus loin. Au moins était-il éclairé sur ce point ; les chances qu'il retrouve d'autres survivants que lui sur cette île étaient minimes.

Il finit par soupirer en regardant une dernière fois vers la soute. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle...

Une bonne heure plus tard, aux environ de midi, le pirate remonta la lourde besace qu'il avait emplit de tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver d'utile par dessus son épaule valide, l'autre couverte de bandages faits à la va-vite, et se retourna, le cœur lourd d'inquiétude.

À quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, crachant une épaisse et massive fumée noire s'élevant à des lieues dans le ciel, l'épave se consumait progressivement, léchée par les flammes rougeoyantes alimentées par l'alcool et la poudre. Les mouettes poussaient des cris stridents, brisant le silence occasionnellement brisé par le gong retentissant des explosions.

Et, quelque part dans son cœur, l'espoir qu'il puisse un jour partir de cette île fit de même ; il brûlait autant qu'il se consumait.

* * *

_Je suis toi. Tu es moi. Nous sommes un singulier, l'écho cristallin d'une même voix et d'une même entité. Je te veux, tu as besoin de moi. _

_Tu m'entends, n'est-ce pas ? Ce rêve n'en est pas un. Ne rêve pas. Vis, plutôt ; reviens-moi. N'entends-tu pas ma peine, la violence avec lesquelles mes larmes s'abattent sur le monde ? Ne comprends-tu pas que tu es en danger, que je veux simplement te garder auprès de moi, t'aimer ?_

_Ne meurs pas. Rejoins-moi. Entends mon appel ! Rejoins-moi, et ne soyons plus qu'un. Un Océan, une Mer, un Nom. Juste un._

_Reviens-moi._

* * *

Grey avait pensé qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux sur cette île. Après en avoir fait le tour en empruntant le littoral sur l'espace d'une journée, il n'avait trouvé que des épaves échouées sur le sable, où les animaux avaient déjà élu domicile. Certaines avaient été fracassées de façon violente contre le sable ; et, après être arrivé en haut de l'une des falaises, il avait pût constater avec une grimace que le courant de l'eau, puissant, attrait systématiquement toute embarcation vers l'île. Ça expliquait pourquoi il s'était réveillé sur cette plage — mais alors comment se faisait-il qu'il soit vivant, lui ?

Le soir venu, le pirate avait pût constater avec un soulagement mêlé de déception que l'autre rescapée n'avait pas bougé. Elle respirait, remuait presque imperceptiblement de temps à autre — mais c'était tout. Comme si elle était morte. Comme si elle ne comptait pas se réveiller — comme si elle avait abandonné.

« Et puis qui me dit que tu l'es pas, en fait, hein ? demanda-t-il soudain à voix haute après avoir bu à la source, suite à un repas composé de fruits trouvés sur le chemin et de poisson séché. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'on va pas mourir tous les deux, en fin de compte ? Pourquoi on devrait être les seuls à rester en vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas mort, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te réveilles pas ? Hein, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »

Seul l'écho lointain des vagues s'échouant sur le sable se fit entendre. Grey soupira et tira un drap du sac, leva les yeux vers les étoiles, la chaleur du feu à côté de lui séchant les vêtements qu'il avait fait tremper dans l'eau — parce que certains étaient maculés de sang et autres mixtures douteuses, et qu'Erza lui avait toujours dit de faire attention lorsqu'on touchait au sang d'un autre — bâilla et finit enfin par se coucher en face de la créature, sa main précautionneusement posée sur son poignard, son visage près du sien.

« Et comment devrais-je t'appeler, hein...? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, tandis qu'il détaillait pour la énième fois ce visage qu'il allait finir par connaître par coeur ; et il décida de chasser ses pensées pour se reposer, avant d'avoir froid — et puis, peut-être, dans la crainte de se mettre à délirer, à perdre la raison, dans sa quête d'éveiller une créature dont la nature lui échappait.

Et silence perdura, ponctué par l'orchestre continu de grillons et le chant du vent dans les palmiers, les vagues s'échouant dans un fracas sur le sable comme le gong résonnant de deux cymbales d'airain.

* * *

Et voilàà C:

Promis, la suite sera plus joyeuse. Désolée hein, mais pour faire avancer l'histoire, j'avais pas trop le choix...

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions ou à me donner vos avis, hein :3 (et Elodie, inscris toiiii, qu'on puisse parler au moins par PM x) )

_Bymeha_


	3. III - Awakening

Helloooo ! :)

Héhé, looooong chapitre que je vous sors aujourd'hui. J'explique pourquoi en bas, aussi je vais tout de suite passer aux réponses aux reviews xD (D'ailleurs, j'ai tendance à oublier de répondre à certaines... Si c'est le cas, venez me botter les fesses en MP, je le mérite T_T)

**Guest :** Héhé, ravie que ça te plaise ! Et oui, c'est plus des espèces de nageoires/écailles sur les mollets et chevilles qu'une vraie queue de sirène. La galère pour qu'elle se déplace sinon ! xD

Merci à **Aeliheart974** et** Les Histoires d'Alice** pour leurs pré-lectures, ainsi qu'à** IrisJR** (monstre de review va C:),** Lou Celestial**, **Llillandrill**, **Aylenn**,** Elodie**, **AdelheidPride**, **Louise** (à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, malheureusement xD), **VeryBadGirl3**, **rukiia kuchiki fukutaicho** (Gawd, ce psoeudo... xD) et **Mangetsu 1023 **pour leurs reviews ! Ainsi qu'aux autres pour leurs lectures et à ceux qui ajoutent l'histoire en follow, ça fait plaisir ! :)

* * *

**Genre :** Romance/Adventure

**Rating :** T

**Pairings :** Gruvia, Gerza en arrière-plan.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**— Awakening —**

* * *

Loki fronça des sourcils en sortant de la cabine qu'il partageait normalement avec Natsu, Cana et Grey, perplexe face à la vue des hommes de l'équipage qui se ruaient sur le pont. Tous semblaient pressés, prêts à accomplir la tâche qui leur avait été donnée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font... », grogna le marin en étouffant un bâillement, la respiration parfois entrecoupée des sanglots qui l'avaient secouée un peu plus tôt.

L'esprit embrumé de sommeil et les yeux soulignés de cernes profondes, le pirate passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains aux reflets cuivrés et retourna s'asseoir sur sa couchette, la tête entre les mains. Loki sentit son cœur chuter une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine à la vue du matelas, vide et froid, juste en face de lui, sur lequel son regard las et fatigué se posa avec une certaine mélancolie.

Celui qui avait un jour appartenu à Grey. Celui où son ami avait toujours dormi, ri, pleuré parfois, depuis qu'il vivait avec cet équipage — depuis une éternité. Celui depuis lequel ils s'étaient parfois échangés quelques secrets, celui où, avec l'aide de Natsu, ils l'avaient regardé dormir quelques instants avant de l'éjecter proprement de son lit, dans les éclats de rire moqueurs mais ravis de ses compagnons.

Le pirate se laissa tomber sur le matelas dans un long soupir, écoutant vaguement les sons raisonnant sur le pont, juste au dessus de lui. Les planches craquaient par endroit, les cris et les talons sur le bois se faisaient entendre, lorsqu'ils surpassaient le chuchotement lointain des vagues venant effleurer la coque du navire. L'aube se levait, éclairant la petite cabine de ses rayons orangés, à travers l'interstice laissé ouvert pour qu'il puisse se sentir un peu mieux, respirer.

Et Grey n'était plus là.

Cette constatation était encore difficile, douloureuse, surtout après leur première journée et seconde nuit passées sans lui. À bord du Fairy Tail, l'équipage ne communiquait qu'à travers quelques murmures et chuchotements, n'osant pas briser le silence respectueux et plein de souvenirs qui régnait à bord. Titania fixait l'horizon de son regard brillant de larmes, toute vêtue de noir, belle et droite dans le malheur, sa main reposant sur son épée fétiche ; une petite lame recourbée, à peine émoussée, certes bien moins efficace que ses autres armes — mais le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait, lui, surtout.

Natsu, quant à lui, faisait constamment de même, fixant l'horizon dans un silence de pensées, hissé en haut du plus haut mât du bateau — là où ils se rendaient avec Grey depuis tout petits, là où ils se retrouvaient pour laisser tomber les masques et se parler enfin, comme des frères, comme des amis. Ses prunelles onyx fixaient l'immensité du ciel sans discontinuer, vides de quelconque émotion ; et il ne parlait pas, ne souriait pas — mais personne ne s'était risqué à essayer de le faire sortir de son mutisme, comprenant que ça ne servira à rien, que ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses.

Loki soupira et passa une main sur son visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue. Et Cana…

Le rouquin se redressa brusquement alors que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrait à la volée sur Erza, le visage fermé, une lueur inespérée de détermination brillant comme jamais dans son regard chocolat. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, les sourcils froncés, qu'elle parcouru la cabine du regard — rapidement, parce qu'il savait que ça lui faisait mal à elle aussi, qu'elle ne supportera pas longtemps de rester dans la pièce où il avait toujours vécu — avant d'ordonner, impérieuse et autoritaire dans sa tenue noire à la dentelle délicate :

« Loki, va chercher Cana. On accoste dans quelques heures, je veux qu'elle vienne.

— Que… Hein ? Mais on a quitté le port d'Hargeon il y a deux jours, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on-, commença le jeune homme avant qu'elle ne le coupe, son regard bronze rivé au sien.

— On va pas à Hargeon. Notre destination sera la capitale, nous nous approcherons avec une chaloupe. Je veux qu'elle se soit dessaoulée avant ça. Venez me retrouvez dans ma cabine quand vous aurez terminé. »

Elle tourna les talons. Estomaqué, Loki regarda ses mains un instant avant d'interpeller son capitaine.

« Capitaine ! Il n'y aura jamais assez de chaloupes pour tout l'équip-

— Je sais, Loki. On ne sera que six à quitter le navire, ajouta la rousse à voix basse, avant de poser une main ferme sur son épaule comme pour être sûre qu'il était là avec elle, qu'il l'écoutait, qu'il comprenait. Ce sera une mission où j'aurai besoin de vos talents à chacun. Ceux de Cana y compris.

— Mais… Erza, Cana doit être complètement…

— Ivre ? Je m'en doute. C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui vas aller la chercher, la forcer à manger et même à vomir s'il faut qu'elle soit mieux après ça. Je m'en fiche, fais ce qu'il faut. C'est compris ? »

Elle le lâcha et s'en alla sans un mot, le talon de ses bottes claquant avec détermination contre le plancher de bois.

Le pirate cligna des yeux, encore surpris, puis soupira de nouveau. Vu l'heure, leur amie devait être planquée quelque part dans la soute, entrain de boire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'éloignait de la rumeur lointaine des marins en activité, Loki ne retint pas le soupir navré qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait vu juste. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là où il aurait du trouver la belle brune, mais il pouvait déjà percevoir les sanglots qu'elle laissait s'échapper et les gémissements douloureux qu'elle ne chercha même pas à cacher. La vue qu'elle lui offrit n'en fut que plus désolante ; échevelée, les pommettes rougies et ravagées par les larmes et le chagrin, elle était avachie contre un tonneau de saké une flasque de rhum à la main, entre plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles au contenu divers et provenant de plusieurs butins emmagasinés avec le temps.

« Cana… »

La brune ne dit rien, les yeux rivés vers un point invisible ; elle ne dit rien non plus lorsqu'il lui enleva doucement la bouteille avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Elle était complètement ivre ; l'odeur de l'alcool était forte, à la limite du supportable — mais il ne dit rien, ne protesta pas. C'était sa façon à elle d'essayer d'aller mieux, et tous le savaient, le respectaient.

« Allez, viens… Faut qu'on y aille, Erza va avoir besoin de nous…

— M-Mais… Loki… Grey… sanglota la brune en levant des yeux boursouflés et rougis vers son ami, la respiration hésitante, haletante. G-Grey est…

— Je sais. Viens, souffla le rouquin en l'aidant à marcher d'un bras autour de sa taille, le visage assombri. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Il faut que tu dessaoule, Cana. »

La brune gémit, titubant difficilement entre les bouteilles vides qui s'amoncelaient en tas irréguliers sur le sol. Loki eut un soupir navré, alors que le poids de la brune ne se faisait que plus important contre lui ; jusqu'où diable avait-elle pu boire pour se retrouver dans un état pareil...

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la cabine, quelques hommes les observèrent passer sans un mot, tout aussi désolés que les autres. Natsu croisa leur chemin en sortant de la chambre habillé et armé, tandis qu'ils s'y dirigeaient. Le pirate au cheveux clairs plissa le nez lorsque l'odeur d'alcool lui parvint puis échangea un long regard avec le brun aux reflets cuivrés, symbole de compassion et de complicité. Cana leva deux yeux vitreux vers leur ami, ses prunelles lilas entourées d'arabesques sanglantes recouvrant une bonne partie du globe oculaire — comme beaucoup d'entre eux, d'ailleurs, comme beaucoup aux yeux gonflés, rougis, ravagés par la douleur. Une lueur profondément douloureuse passa un instant dans les prunelles du garçon, avant que celui-ci ne s'approche pour la soutenir alors que Loki ouvrait la porte.

« Il faut absolument qu'elle soit en état d'agir. Gérard a dit qu'elle pourra nous aider. », déclara Natsu en allongeant la brune sur son lit, tout en commençant à la déshabiller sous le regard sceptique de Loki.

Les sourcils froncés, il le regarda délester une Cana parfaitement docile et gémissante de ses bottes, puis de son pantalon et de la chemise qu'elle avait noué au-dessus de son ventre avant de se décider à intervenir. Néanmoins, Natsu l'avait vu venir du coin de l'œil et précisa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

« Il aurait fallu qu'elle se change, de toute façon. On a pas le choix, fit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, attrapant une bassine posée dans un coin qu'il ramena près d'eux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

— Aide-moi à la rafraîchir un peu. Wendy va revenir avec quelque chose à manger. », le coupa le garçon en se saisissant d'une éponge imbibée d'eau savonneuse.

Cana frissonna au contact de l'éponge humide sur sa peau et gémit encore, sanglotant pitoyablement. Le roux ne dit rien, impressionné face au comportement presque professionnel de leur ami ; lui qui était si enjoué, si prompt à s'amuser, vivre et jouer en permanence. Certes, il connaissait Cana depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, mais de là à ce qu'elle se laisse voir à moitié nue et sans aucune pudeur devant lui...

Loki eut un soupir alors que Natsu se levait pour attraper un seau vide dans le but de faire vomir leur amie. Elle était tellement ivre qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit, de toute façon...

« Mais, Natsu... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça ? ne pût s'empêcher de demander le pirate une bonne heure plus tard, tout en aidant Cana à avaler la miche de pain et le fromage que Wendy leur avait apporté. Pourquoi la capitale ?

— Parce que... Enfin, tu ne trouves pas ça trop étrange, toi ? Tu trouves pas ça trop simple, trop facile ? »

Il ne dit rien, ne voyant pas où Natsu voulait en venir. Ce dernier enfila une chemise propre et les détailla encore un peu, tout en déclarant les sourcils froncés :

« Je peux pas croire que Grey soit mort comme ça. C'est trop bizarre, cette tempête, Arcadios... On doit trouver des réponses. Je ne dormirai pas tant que je ne saurai pas si Grey est mort ou pas.

— Grey est mort, Natsu, l'accusa Cana d'une voix rauque et brisée, dardant un regard vitreux et souligné de cernes profondes et violacées vers lui. Arrête de fuir et accepte la vérité, bordel... Tu l'as vu, toi aussi, alors arrête avec tes conneries...

— T'as qu'à abandonner et continuer à te saouler si tu veux, répliqua alors le pirate, venimeux — et Loki pût témoigner de toute la fatigue, toute la douleur qu'il pût entrevoir dans son regard, affirmer que leur ami était plus touché que n'importe qui ici. C'est pas moi, qui fuis. C'est toi, Cana.

— Espèce de... »

Le brun aux reflets cuivrés n'esquissa pas un mouvement lorsque la brune se leva comme une furie pour se ruer vers Natsu, un rictus de colère tordant ses traits striés de larmes. Et, pourtant, alors que ses mains se refermaient sur le col de sa chemise pour le secouer comme jamais en hurlant, le pirate n'émit pas un mouvement ; il ne résista pas, ne répliqua pas, n'esquiva pas, ne dit rien.

Rien du tout.

Avec lenteur et en silence, la mâchoire serrée, il leva simplement ses mains à la hauteur de celles de Cana et les laissa se refermer sur les poignets de son amie, le visage inexpressif. Et la brune hurlait, criait, vociférait, gémissait, pleurait ; et l'on entendait parfois un prénom, entre deux plaintes pleines de douleur et de colère dirigée contre ce destin qui leur avait arraché leur ami. Ce chaos de sentiments confus et désordonnés qui s'écoulaient lentement à travers les larmes salées roulant sur leurs joues, se mêlant entre elles dans une seule blessure, une seule absence.

Le regard doré de Loki se ternit, posé sur Natsu, qui prit maladroitement mais prudemment Cana dans ses bras, endurant les cris, les coups et les larmes sans un geste, sans un mot — puisqu'ils étaient de toute façon aussi blessés l'un que l'autre, puisqu'ils souffraient de la même douleur, qu'ils en devenaient aptes à se comprendre.

Parfois, sur un ton presque suppliant et plein de souffrance, on pouvait percevoir le prénom de Grey, dont l'absence était en vérité bien plus douloureuse qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Douloureuse pour tous.

Mais surtout pour eux.

* * *

Grey ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait jour. Aveuglé par la lumière, il dût protéger ses yeux des rayons brulants du soleil de sa main libre, une grimace peinte sur les traits de son visage. Le sable blanc s'étendait sur une bonne centaine de mètres, bordé par le turquoise vif du lagon. Quelques mouettes planaient au-dessus de la terre, paisibles points blancs dans le ciel.

Et il n'avait aucune idée de là où il se trouvait.

Les yeux plissés et la main en visière, Grey cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises en apercevant une tâche sombre, au loin, glissant tranquillement et gracieusement sur l'horizon bleu. Sans même réfléchir, il s'empara de la longue-vue qu'il gardait à la ceinture et la régla vers l'objet inconnu, dont il essaya immédiatement d'apercevoir l'étendard.

L'objet s'écrasa silencieusement sur le sol, et son cœur rata un battement.

Quelque part au loin, flottant au vent avec grâce et fierté, il avait cru distinguer l'emblème d'une fée, portée par un certain ami d'enfance à la chevelure étrange et au sourire chaleureux. Et c'était tellement beau, tellement inespéré qu'il n'osa pas y croire, que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, que son cœur se remit à battre plus vite, plus fort, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait à la simple vue de ses amis — de sa famille — venus le chercher.

Alors il essaya de hurler ; aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Désorienté, il se débarrassa de sa chemise —qu'il était pourtant certain d'avoir retiré — et s'en servit pour être vu comme d'un drapeau, agitant ses bras avec l'énergie du désespoir ; ou du moins aurait-il voulu le faire. Avec un mélange de stupeur, d'effarement et une certaine perplexité, Grey sentit au contact autour de son poignet qu'une chaîne y était attachée, l'empêchant de mouvoir son bras comme il le désirait.

Ses yeux suivirent les maillons étroitement serrés dans une course qui lui sembla interminable. La chaîne s'allongeait, s'allongeait encore ; et il ne pût que s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait sur une étendue de sable, sans arbres, sans épave — sans rien. Au milieu de nulle part.

Ou du moins l'aurait-il pensé.

Son cœur rata un battement une nouvelle fois lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'extrémité de la chaîne — et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, aussi. Son regard gris en croisa un autre, à la couleur oscillant entre le noir et le bleu marine, deux prunelles si grandes et profondes qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elles l'hypnotisaient, le captivaient, au point qu'il en oublia presque le Fairy Tail qui s'éloignait peut-être. Et ses yeux glissèrent doucement le long de son visage, caressèrent la courbe de sa joue et de sa mâchoire, effleurèrent l'arrête fine de son nez et la courbe ronde et douce de ses yeux, embrassèrent timidement ses petites lèvres roses, fines et pulpeuses, figées dans une expression si froide mais pure qu'il croirait se trouver face à une statue de marbre, comme on en voyait dans les grands palais où luxe et propreté régnaient en maître sur le monde.

Il l'avait reconnue à l'instant même où ses yeux avaient rencontré les siens ; et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était là, maintenant qu'elle était consciente et face à lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle était là, elle le regardait, ils étaient liés ; et il fallait qu'il rejoigne ses amis, qu'ils le retrouvent, qu'ils soient réunis. Il le fallait absolument.

Mais une vague se leva.

Par pur réflexe, il se recula, jetant un regard paniqué en arrière ; le bateau s'approchait — mais pas assez vite, sûrement pas assez vite. Il savait nager, il pourrait s'en sortir. Il pourrait.

Mais alors qu'il se reculait, qu'il tirait sur la chaîne pour qu'elle vienne avec lui, la créature lui jeta un regard contrarié, effaré. Sa peau captait les rayons du soleil ; et elle était belle, avec ses écailles circulaires qui scintillaient sous le soleil, sa peau diaphane et rayonnante d'une pureté étrangère. Elle était belle, avec ses longs cheveux bleus, ses grands yeux sombres, ses courbes toutes en rondeurs empruntes de douceur et de délicatesse. Inhumaine.

Mais pourquoi s'éloigner à son tour ? Pourquoi se reculer, tituber jusqu'à la vague qui s'apprêtait à les emporter ?

Le soleil disparut derrière une immense masse de nuages noirs. Le tonnerre gronda, claqua ; ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par les vagues, sans possibilité aucune d'échappatoire — et il voulu crier, hurler, s'époumoner, mais rien n'y faisait. Rien ne sortait de sa bouche ; et elle continuait de se trainer vers l'eau malgré le fait qu'il ne tire sur les chaînes, et elle hurlait, hurlait, sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de sa bouche.

Il eut simplement le temps d'apercevoir son reflet dans l'eau. Des cadavres qu'il reconnu avec horreur, noyés, aux visages familiers — Natsu, Erza, Loki, Cana. La détonation d'une explosion, au loin.

Et les bras de l'océan se fracassèrent contre lui, l'engloutissant à tout jamais.

* * *

Elle entend qu'on l'appelle.

La mer est loin et proche à la fois. Le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le sable est une mélodie aussi douce que tortueuse à ses oreilles. Le chuchotement de l'eau semble s'adresser à elle, lui murmure des mots au sens incompréhensible et pourtant naturel pour elle, suite de sons étouffés et sublimés par Mère Nature.

Il y a quelque chose de chaud derrière elle, contre elle. Un bras autour de son épaule. C'est étranger mais pas si désagréable. Le contact d'une peau contre la sienne est quant à lui familier ; et elle a subitement autant envie de rire que de pleurer à la pensée qu'il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait touchée, si ce n'était que pour la passer des mains d'un homme à un autre — comme une marchandise, un objet, un outil.

Rien qu'une vulgaire marchandise.

Il y a quelque chose de doux et de satiné contre sa peau, en plus des rondeurs musclées doucement pressées contre elle. Elle sent encore le contact des chaînes — des chaînes qui faisaient mal, des chaînes qui l'empêchaient de partir — mais c'est plus diffus, moins douloureux. Ses cheveux sont encore humides à la racine ; et ça lui faisait du bien. Une brise souffle sur sa peau, glacée ; elle frissonne, et aussitôt, le bras autour de ses épaules se resserre, l'attire contre une masse chaude, étrangère mais familière. Comme si elle avait toujours été là pour elle.

Comme si elle avait toujours été à des côtés.

Elle a peur ; c'est un Homme, elle le sait. C'est un Homme ; mais elle n'a pas mal, pas froid. C'était chaud, doux, confortable — mais c'était un homme quand même.

Et ça lui faisait peur, tellement peur.

Elle a besoin de le regarder. De savoir. Pendant des jours, des mois, des années, peut-être, elle n'a fait que subir sans savoir. Subir sans regarder, sans rien pouvoir voir, comprendre ; juste crier, pleurer, gémir quand elle était trop fatiguée.

Alors elle a peur. Elle est curieuse, elle a besoin de regarder.

La mer l'appelle, plus fort que jamais ; mais elle l'ignore. Ses doigts se posent sur le sable chaud, et elle se retourne, doucement, délicatement, de façon la plus imperceptible possible. Elle est couverte de quelque chose qui appartient aux Hommes, recouvre sa poitrine, ses épaules et descend jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Ça frotte sur ses écailles. Elle n'aime pas, mais elle n'a pas mal.

Le bras autour de ses épaules était bien un bras. Avec fascination, elle effleure la peau légèrement plus mate de la sienne du bout des doigts, en apprécie la chaleur, la douceur. Comment toucher un Homme pouvait-il être agréable ? Sont-ils tous ainsi ?

Ses yeux courent lentement le long de son corps, différent du sien. Il est comme elle, mais pas tout à fait. Musclé, bronzé ; et elle trouve ça aussi bizarre que beau à regarder, laissant courir un doigt curieux sur la masse chaude qui se soulevait doucement, à un rythme régulier. C'est étrange. Ses prunelles sombres se posent enfin sur ce qui semblait être son visage ; et elle cessa tout à fait de respirer.

Parce qu'alors qu'elle distinguait des trais fins et réguliers, alors qu'elle s'attardait sur une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres fines mais délicatement dessinées, son regard se posa sur ses yeux, bordés de cils aussi sombre que les cheveux plus courts que les siens qu'il avait, elle sentit comme un courant d'eau gelée la figer de la tête au pied. Et son cœur rata un battement, la panique se mît à monter, toute sa découverte s'en alla au profil de la méfiance qu'elle avait gagné, après tous ces jours, ces mois, peut-être même ces années passées toute seule.

Parce que sur ce beau visage se trouvaient deux yeux gris, profondeurs abyssales aux parois froides et invisibles.

Deux yeux qui la fixaient.

* * *

Le soleil se levait au-dessus de la capitale. Lentement, ses rayons orangées vinrent traverser l'eau claire du port, faire briller les vitres et les tuiles de toitures encore humides à cause de la pluie. Le ciel prit des teintes plus claires, plus douces, se parant d'une robe aux couleurs bleues, roses et orangées, aux pans occasionnellement troublés de bavure de nuages mousseux aux bords dentelés. Alors que les pêcheurs s'en allaient accomplir leur besogne ou en revenait, un groupe de mouettes s'éleva dans l'astre de plus en plus clair en poussant des cris stridents, à la recherche de nourriture.

La coque d'une chaloupe en bois cogna doucement la paroi de pierres d'un muret du port, poussée par les vagues ; et parmi le groupe restreint et composé de tout juste six personne qui mît pied à terre, l'un d'eux en fut particulièrement ravi et se mît activement à la recherche de la même chose que les géants blancs du ciel, en à peine moins bruyant qu'eux.

Vêtue d'une longue robe noire aux bordures dentelées, Erza assena un coup sec à l'arrière du crâne de Natsu pour lui intimer de se taire et reprit son ombrelle des mains du quartier-maître, avant de lui offrir une main bienveillante pour le hisser sur le quai. Le pirate aux cheveux roses gémit et aida à son tour Loki, qui lui s'occupa de Cana, encombrée par la longue jupe à volants qu'elle portait. La brune le remercia et porta machinalement une main à sa ceinture, avant de pester parce que la flasque qu'elle gardait avec elle n'y était plus. Le rouquin sourit, rassuré qu'elle ai reprit du poil de la bête.

Elfman fut le dernier à sortir, prenant garde à ce que son poids dû à sa taille imposante ne fasse pas trop bouger l'embarcation. Une fois sûre que tout le monde était là et en un seul morceau — bien que Natsu ait du vomir une ou deux fois en venant ici —, Erza se tourna vers un homme d'âge plutôt mûr à la moustache taillée en brosse et déclara, aussi impérieuse que d'habitude :

« Merci, Macao. Je te laisse le commandement du navire durant notre absence. Dis aux hommes que le premier qui dérape, je le force à nous suivre à la nage jusqu'à la prochaine destination. », ajouta-t-elle ensuite, très sérieuse.

Le vieil homme acquiesça et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie, la chaloupe glissant silencieusement sur la surface mouvante de l'eau jusqu'à destination du navire, dissimulé dans une crique un peu plus loin.

« À la nage ? Vous êtes dure, capitaine.. », ne pût s'empêcher de souffler Gérard à l'oreille de celle-ci, alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que de mal d'ouvrir son ombrelle.

La rousse sursauta légèrement ; la seconde d'après, son second lui tendit l'objet ouvert au dessus de sa tête, le soleil se découpant en faisceaux de lumière orangée dans l'ombre de papillons en dentelle qui se dessinèrent doucement sur sa peau diaphane. Les lèvres peintes en un doux vermeil de la capitaine s'étirèrent en un sourire reconnaissant, alors qu'elle replaçait maladroitement une mèche flamboyante derrière son oreille, afin qu'elle ne brise pas la régularité du chignon lâche recouvert d'un large chapeau, sombre, lui aussi.

Gérard eut un sourire, une lueur tendre passant dans son regard moucheté de petites paillettes d'or incandescentes fondues dans une étendue mordorée. Les déguisements qu'ils s'étaient trouvés leur allaient à merveille ; des tenues bourgeoises pour lui et Erza, un uniforme de marin pour Natsu et Elfman, une tenue légèrement plus « gitane » pour Cana et une tenue plus décontractée mais toujours dans l'élégance pour Loki. De quoi utiliser le talent de chacun tout en passant inaperçu — et surtout, surtout pas pour des pirates.

« C'est un peu sombre, mais cet apparat vous va à ravir, ma Lady, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure taquin mais sincère, conscient que ça suffisait à ce qu'elle se détende — et ce fut visiblement le cas, puisqu'Erza en rougit de plaisir.

— Oh, arrêtez vos mamours tous les deux, vous me donnez envie de me jeter à l'eau... », bougonna Cana les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une moue contrariée peinte sur le visage.

Les deux pirates s'éloignèrent et se sourirent, amusés. Si Elfman était trop occupé à redécouvrir les quais de ce qui avait été sa ville natale et Natsu à se plaindre d'avoir faim, Loki ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer avant de sourire, amusé, presque attendri par le comportement de leur amie. Bien-sûr, ça n'eut pour effet que de renfrogner davantage la brune, qui détourna posément son regard pour fixer le soleil qui se levait sur l'océan, dans lequel se reflétait l'astre rose-orangé parsemé de nuages à l'aspect cotonneux et bleus-violacés, le bleu nuit du ciel s'éclaircissant progressivement. Les rayons lumineux firent bientôt briller l'eau salée coulant entre les pavés gris des quais, l'ombre d'une mouette venant parfois furtivement se glisser entre les lignes quadrillées en de longs filets d'argent.

Les premiers groupes de pêcheurs commençaient à affluer, leurs rires gutturaux et plein d'entrain s'estompant dans l'air en même temps que les volutes grises et blanches de cigares et pipes en bois, l'odeur du tabac se mêlant à la fragrance marine de la mer et des poissons frais du port. Les premières enseignes ouvrirent leurs portes, les crieurs publics vinrent aux nouvelles, se rencontrèrent et se séparèrent dans un ballet quotidien, rythmé par les symboles d'encre sur le papier des journaux et des affiches clouées aux arbres et aux murs.

Et sous leurs yeux ébahis, fatigués, amoureux ou nostalgiques, la capitale s'éveillait, effaçant presque la peine silencieuse qui subsistait dans leurs regards de sa lumière. Comme si elle avait elle aussi été endormie, elle semblait s'extirper avec détermination de la stase ensommeillée dans laquelle on l'avait plongée pour refaire fonctionner l'activité, si animée qu'elle en paraissait vivante.

Gérard se tourna vers Elfman et eut un sourire en voyant l'air songeur et nostalgique affiché sur son visage aux courbes viriles et à la peau tannée, ses yeux sombres plein de souvenirs qui avaient très probablement fini par s'estomper dans sa mémoire depuis le début de sa nouvelle vie.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de rentrer chez soi ? », lui demanda le quartier maître en ajustant le large chapeau posé sur ses cheveux bleu roi, assez grand pour dissimuler la marque qui ornait son visage en même temps que son identité.

Le jeune pirate haussa un sourcil, soupira, puis répondit en souriant avec sagesse :

« À vrai dire, cela fait longtemps que cette ville n'est plus ma maison, monsieur, expliqua-t-il calmement en voyant la ville s'éveiller. Mais... Ça fait quand même  
chaud au cœur, précisa-t-il ensuite.

— Hm, je comprends. Tes sœurs vivent ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki arqua un sourcil intéressé, jugea Elfman du regard, l'imagina en plus petit et féminisé, puis secoua la tête et retourna taquiner Cana. Natsu quant à lui choisit ce moment là pour scruter les alentours à leurs côtés.

« C'est vrai, Monsieur, affirma alors le grand homme en souriant. J'imagine qu'elles ont toutes les deux changé, en presque deux ans...

— Bah, on aura qu'à les voir, et puis on verra bien ! Hein Cap'taine ? », les coupa Natsu en intervenant dans la conversation avec un sourire.

Erza se tourna vers eux, retourna silencieusement la question dans son esprit en sondant le regard amusé de son second et soupira, son sourire se fanant en une mine ennuyée.

« Eh bien, je suppose que Mirajane m'aurait étripée de toute façon, alors qu'on aille la voir ou pas... soupira la rousse en passant une main ennuyée sur son visage. Enfin... On se séparera en deux groupe. Elfman et Natsu, avec moi. Cana et Loki, accompagnez Gérard. Vous savez ce que vous aurez à faire ensuite, ajouta-t-elle en ajustant son chapeau, avisant une patrouille qui passa dans les rues, leurs bottes claquant sur le pavé au rythme de leurs pas lourds et parfaitement organisés.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on va pas simplement leur éclater la gueule ? », demanda Natsu, l'air presque déçu.

La rousse eut un petit sourire ; il agissait presque comme si Grey était encore là.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle admirait pensivement les ombres de son ombrelle au sol ; ils agissaient tous comme si Grey était encore là. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Comme si ce n'était justement pas ça qui les avait menés ici. Comme si ce n'était pas pour Grey qu'ils avaient pénétré la capitale afin d'enquêter.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais été déclaré mort.

La main qui se posa tendrement au creux de son dos la sortit avec douceur de ses pensées ; reprenant ses esprits, la capitaine sourit à son second et releva le menton avec fierté, se parant de son armure d'honneur et de fierté — cette armure là qu'elle ne devait jamais retirer, qu'elle ne retirera jamais, qu'elle n'avait jamais retiré.

Sauf lorsqu'elle était avec Grey, peut-être.

« Natsu, Elfman, avec moi. Loki et Cana, vous partez avec Gérard. Ne lancez le signal qu'en cas d'urgence. »

La brune déglutit et échangea un regard hésitant avec les autres, l'air de regretter très fortement de ne pas être restée sur le navire.

« _D'extrême_ urgence. », précisa alors Erza en se mettant à marcher, ses talons claquant sur les pavés.

Tous se dispersèrent silencieusement, cachés dans l'ombre des arbres et des bâtiments. Leurs pas étaient précis, discrets, naturels — mais silencieux, surtout.

Planant au-dessus de la ville, seul l'œil perçant d'un aigle au plumage majestueux pût entrevoir cette même blessure qui les avait menés ici, flottant comme une ombre éphémère au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et, toujours, le soleil continuait sa course jusqu'au firmament, illuminant de milles feux la naissance de convictions futures qui les animaient et les poussaient à avancer.

* * *

Grey s'était toujours demandé ce qui pourrait bien se passer à l'instant où la captive d'Arcadios se réveillerait.

Ses yeux sombres le fixaient avec effarement, brillants de terreur — réaction qu'il pouvait pour le moment concevoir, puisque la jeune femme était complètement nue, seulement vêtue d'une chemise déchirée par endroit et grande ouverte et qui avait, qui plus est, dormi avec lui, et ce sans aucun accord préalablement donné, au beau milieu d'une île perdue et visiblement déserte. Elle le fixait la bouche entrouverte de stupeur, complètement figée par la peur ; et il devait sûrement se trouver dans le même état, trop surpris de la voir vivante, trop étonné après l'avoir vu inconsciente tout ce temps.

Le brun déglutit, à présent parfaitement réveillé. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Comment expliquer ? Quelles questions poser ? Par où commencer ?

La bleutée prit une grande inspiration, soufflée par la brise qui vint doucement bercer la palme d'un des courts palmiers sous lesquels ils étaient abrités. Le pirate remarqua que ses mains étaient crispées, pleines du sable clair, doux et frais au toucher qui se trouvait au sol ; elle devait visiblement s'être à peine réveillée plus tôt que lui, vu la surprise mais l'air légèrement brumeux qu'il pût lire sur son visage.

« Euh… Je m'appelle Grey Fullbuster, je suis un pirate de l'équipage de Fairy Tail dirigé par Erza Scarlet et- », avait-il alors commencé à réciter par cœur, comme par automatisme, avant que la jeune femme ne le coupe en poussant un cri strident.

Grey plissa les yeux et se fit violence pour ne pas plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, ses tympans se retrouvant soudainement et violemment agressés ; et avant qu'il n'ait fait quoi que ce soit, la prisonnière recula et s'apprêta à partir, sur ses pieds bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. À partir.

_À s'enfuir._

« Eh, attends ! Je te veux pas de mal ! », lui hurla-t-il en partant à sa poursuite, dévalant la pente ensablée à toute vitesse.

Son incrédulité se lut sur son visage, alors qu'il redoublait d'allure pour rattraper les quelques mètres qui les séparaient ; pourquoi courir vers la mer ? Quelle issue espérait-elle y trouver ?

Alors que les crabes effrayés par le bruit se dépêchaient de se réfugier sous le sable et qu'un couple de mouettes les regardaient avec curiosité, Grey sentit son cœur rater un battement en même temps que ses pas qui ralentissaient, tandis qu'il fixait le vide avec un visage inexpressif.

La vision des corps noyés de ses amis apparurent dans son esprit. La plage. La vague.

Cette fille, qui courrait avec désespoir pour rejoindre la mer.

Grey bondit en avant, ses pieds foulant le sable en soulevant quelques grains blancs et dorés derrière son passage.

« Attends ! Pars pas ! »

Il accéléra, se rapprochant prudemment mais sûrement ; d'accord, ils se connaissaient pas plus que ça et il avait dormi à côté d'elle alors qu'elle était inconsciente.

Mais est-ce que ça justifiait le fait qu'elle essaie de s'enfuir de la sorte ?

Elle paniquait. Jetant un regard en arrière, elle ne vit pas le corail échoué sur la rive qui barrait son passage ; et le brun retint son souffle en la voyant tomber, son visage aux traits déformés par la douleur à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle se mît à se trainer jusqu'à l'eau ; il ne ralentit pas l'allure et calcula mentalement et à toute vitesse son coup.

Elle s'était relevée et titubait jusqu'à la rive.

Il hurla quelque chose et bondit vers elle avant de la ceinturer, l'entraînant dans une chute qui les projeta tous les deux dans l'eau.

Grey grimaça, le souffle court ; elle se débattait et donnait coups de poings et de pieds, se servant des poignets de ses chaînes pour lui faire davantage mal — ou essayer, du moins. Et il ne l'avait même pas menacée !

« M-Mais... Bordel, arrête ! s'époumona-t-il plus fort qu'elle en la jetant sans ménagement sur le sable, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son dos pour l'immobiliser. Arrête ! »

Elle émit un bruit bizarre alors qu'il bloquait ses mains derrière son dos dans une clef de bras qu'Erza lui avait appris. Un grognement, un sifflement, il savait pas. C'était juste pas humain.

Elle était pas humaine.

Grey se laissa choir en avant dans un soupir las et fatigué ; la jeune femme cessa de gigoter à l'instant même où son front effleura sa nuque, alors qu'il empêchait sa tête de bouger pour le surprendre et l'agresser d'une main fermement agrippée à ses cheveux.

Les hurlements se muèrent en des cris espacés par des grognements, qui finirent enfin par ne devenir que de faibles gémissements, des lamentations douloureuses ; et il soupira, le cœur lourd de chagrin et battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, l'absence de ses amis à ses côtés creusant une blessure de plus en plus douloureuse dans son esprit.

Et merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Grey grimaça et émit en grognement de douleur ; en parlant de douleur, celle de sa brûlure venait d'ailleurs de brusquement se réveiller, maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée. Sa peau le tiraillait de partout, et une nausée se pressa dans sa gorge nouée, sous la brûlure du soleil sur ses plaies ; et il avait mal, il avait mal, bordel...

La captive cru qu'il avait baissé sa garde et émit un mouvement pour se dégager de son emprise ; au lieu de ça, les yeux fermés et mâchoires serrées, Grey raffermit davantage la poigne qu'il avait sur ses cheveux et la maintint fermement au sol, immobile.

« Bouge pas. », grogna-t-il simplement d'une voix rauque.

Est-ce qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il disait ? Il ne savait pas ; dans tous les cas, elle restait immobile, seules leurs respirations étouffant le silence environnant. Elle était réveillée. Ils étaient seuls.

Et il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Le brun soupira à nouveau, chassant cette violente envie de pleurer ; ça servira à quoi de se laisser aller, de toute façon ? Ça le ramènera pas près de ses amis. Ça fera pas venir sa famille.

Le pirate relâcha doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme en se redressant ; elle ne bougea pas pour autant mais parut soulagée, ses grands yeux noirs essayant vainement de l'apercevoir. Rassuré, il prit une grande inspiration et déclara, un peu plus calmement cette fois-ci :

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je sais pas ce qu'Acardios et son équipage t'ont fait, ni même ce que t'es, mais je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Son regard gris se ternit en voyant qu'elle frémit à la mention d'Arcadios. Et qu'est-ce que ces gars avaient bien pût lui faire, hein ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir leur pour réagir comme ça ?

Elle ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il libéra ses poignets, la maintenant toujours contre le sable de son poids. Ils tombèrent au sol dans un bruit mas, sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Et ce silence devenait de plus en plus gênant de secondes en secondes.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis, au moins ? », s'inquiéta-t-il tout de même, hésitant — parce que ce serait bête qu'il fasse tout ça pour rien, tout de même.

La jeune femme acquiesça au bout de quelques secondes, lentement elle aussi. Il en soupira de soulagement ; peut-être n'allait-il pas perdre la tête, finalement. Il n'avait pas envie d'en faire une prisonnière, et encore moins de la blesser, à vrai dire ; c'était simplement pour la calmer. Histoire qu'elle l'écoute.

Qu'ils puissent essayer de se parler.

« Je m'appelle Grey. Et toi ? »

Seul le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le sable lui répondit.

« Tu sais parler ? Tu connais ma langue ? »

Elle ne répondit pas ; à la place, un autre sifflement se fit entendre, débordant de hargne, alors qu'elle avait recommencé à se débattre.

Grey avait soupiré avant de l'immobiliser à nouveau ; et cette fois-ci, quelques larmes vinrent perler à ses yeux gris, la douleur de sa brûlure et de ses blessures se fit plus cuisante encore, la créature bougeait encore plus si c'était possible.

Et lui, il ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi faire. Il était là, seul sur cette île avec une créature qui savait à peine parler ; et il ne savait pas quoi faire non, à peine quoi penser.

Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer;

Le pirate ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle se débattait avec énergie sous son poids. Toujours est-il qu'avec un soupir, il avait finit par se débarrasser de sa ceinture pour lui lier les poings — en évitant soigneusement de se faire atteindre par ses coups — pour la porter sur son épaule, ignorant sa semi-nudité pour se concentrer sur sa propre sécurité. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais il la tenait de sorte à ce qu'elle doive faire un effort plus que considérable pour seulement se redresser, ce qui aurait le mérite de l'étonner puisqu'elle était actuellement à jeun et ce depuis un bon moment.

« Désolé, fit-il simplement en la posant au sol, hésitant un moment avant d'attacher la chaîne au tronc d'un cocotier sous ses yeux effarés. J'voulais pas en arriver à là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je... »

Son regard croisa le sien, noyé de peur et d'appréhension. Résigné, Grey soupira et déclara après qu'une brise ait soufflé, rassemblant les morceaux nécessaires à ce qu'il voulait expliquer — ce que lui même avait du mal à assimiler, ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, à trouver :

« Je sais pas ce que t'es. Mais j'ai... »

Il s'arrêta. Le regard de la prisonnière posé sur lui suffisait à le déstabiliser ; alors, hésitant, il porta une main à son visage et le débarrassa avec des gestes doux du sable qui s'y trouvait, avant de simplement poser sa paume devant ses yeux. Elle tremblait de terreur ; il serra les dents et détourna son regard.

Il ne lui voulait pas de mal — il ne lui fera pas de mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la laisser partir ; et les tempêtes, et les noyés ? Grey était convaincu que d'une façon ou d'une autre, sa présence influençait sur ces événements ; alors non, il ne prendra pas le risque de rester seul ici.

Et même si c'était terriblement égoïste, quelque part, il ne pouvait pas le nier ; il ne _voulait pas_ rester seul ici.

« J'ai l'impression... Nan. J'ai le sentiment que tu as quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, lui dit-il alors — et bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait alors qu'elle ne savait peut-être même pas parler, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait ça comme si c'était normal à ses yeux de l'enchainer à nouveau ? — en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horizon turquoise. Il faut avant tout que je comprenne ce qu'Arcadios te voulait... Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis bloqué ici. », ajouta-t-il plus bas, d'une voix étrangement douloureuse, presque étranglée.

Elle resta silencieuse. Lentement, il détacha sa main de son visage et s'autorisa à plonger dans ses iris sombres, un pincement venant se faire sentir au niveau de son cœur à la vue de la tristesse qui y régnait. Parce qu'elle restait silencieuse, n'émettait pas un mot ; mais bordel, y'avait juste tellement, tellement de choses qu'elle semblait vouloir lui dire dans ce regard, juste dans un regard.

Grey soupira longuement.

« Je suis désolé. »

À sa grande surprise, elle ne dit rien. Résignée, elle détourna les yeux et riva un regard vide vers la mer, ramenant péniblement sa cheville blessée contre elle ; et la voir comme ça lui porta un coup douloureux au cœur, lui rappela leur situation, celle d'êtres seuls ici sans personne pour les aider, celle de devoir s'entraider alors qu'elle ne savait même pas parler, qu'elle semblait obstinée à rejoindre l'océan.

Alors même que leur nature n'était pas la même. Qu'elle voulait rejoindre ce qui l'avait amené ici, ce qui semblait avoir noyé tous ces cadavres qu'il avait découvert.

Il ne la comprenait pas, ne pouvait pas concevoir sa manière de penser. Il y avait cette fille qui voulait rejoindre la mer.

Et lui, dont la mer le séparait de ceux à qui son cœur était relié — et à cette pensée, son cœur de serra, sa gorge se noua ; et il fut pris d'une brusque et soudaine envie de pleurer, de craquer, de se laisser aller.

De s'éloigner. De s'isoler.

Elle émit une plainte douloureuse en le regardant s'éloigner vers le rivage ; il ne se retourna pas. Elle gémit alors qu'il avançait plus vite  
; il redoubla d'allure.

Un hurlement déchirant fit s'envoler un banc de perroquets effrayés, retentissant aux alentours avant de se briser comme les vagues s'échouant sur le sable ; il ferma les yeux et sentir les larmes les lui brûler, alors qu'il s'asseyait à l'autre bout de la plage, le visage enfoui dans ses bras blessés. Elle l'appela encore ; et il ne répondit pas — il avait mal, il avait trop mal.

Et il se sentait seul, putain, si désespérément seul...

* * *

Leurs armes cliquetaient à chaque pas.

Oh, elle en savait quelque chose des armes, Cana. Son père avait été un célèbre manieur et fabricant des plus puissantes armes ayant jamais sillonné les mers, de ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Qu'il s'agisse d'épées, de marteaux, de sabres, de poignards, de simples coutelas, de mousquets acérés, de canons ou de pistolets ; son père avait grandi parmi elles, ces armes meurtrières — et puis il était parti.

Comme ça, un jour. Sa mère lui en avait que vaguement parlé, du temps où elle était une petite fille. Elle lui avait dit que son père était un homme fort mais dangereux. Qu'à cause de ça, d'autres hommes avaient peur de lui, et que comme tous les hommes quand ils ont peur de quelque chose, ils voulaient l'écarter ; belle façon de dire exécuter, de dire tuer. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre à l'époque, à vrai dire, alors elle n'avait pas posé la question et avait écouté sa chère maman lui parler d'un homme qui lui semblait un peu plus merveilleux à chaque récit qu'elle lui faisait.

Et puis sa mère avait été emportée par la maladie. La petite Cana s'était retrouvée toute seule, puis aux mains d'une vieille dame acerbe qu'elle avait tout de suite détesté. Elle sentait le parfum, la fumée et cette chose appelée « opium » qu'ils murmuraient tous sur le bout des lèvres, ce truc qui puait et qu'ils cachaient derrière les corps innocents de petits filles muettes. Elle était trop maquillée, trop colorée ; alors elle la détestait. Parce que Cana avait vite compris qu'elle ne sera jamais une mère douce comme la sienne, que ce ne sera pas elle qui viendra la bercer la nuit, qu'elle, elle préférait les paroles dures et les tapes sur la joue — mais pas celles comme sa mère lui en donnait pour jouer, des tapes qui faisaient mal, des tapes pour blesser, pour faire pleurer.

Très vite, le cœur de Cana s'était empli de haine, et bientôt, les graines laissées par le souvenir de sa mère fleurirent en une forte indépendance et un besoin incroyable de liberté. Une liberté qui avait prit la forme d'images et de souvenirs, d'un père qu'elle avait tout de suite aimé sans le connaître.

Il y avait d'autres filles. Les autres filles détestaient la vieille aussi, d'ailleurs ; mais elles avaient eut moins de chance qu'elle, ces filles-là. Elles partaient, parfois, comme ça ; et personne ne savait ce qu'elles devenaient, ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver. Cana s'était dit qu'elle en retrouvera peut-être un jour aux coins sombres des rues, chez les hommes riches — et pas forcément en tant qu'épouses, ça non. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu de ce destin là, elle. Ça semblait inévitable pour des fillettes comme elle, mais elle n'avait pas voulu de ça, elle ne se serait jamais rabaissée à ça.

Et puis elle avait rencontré Grey.

Elle passait ses après-midis dehors, dans une ville côtière qui vivait exclusivement du commerce. Moins active que la capitale ou même qu'Hargeon, certes, mais avec un bon nombre d'habitants tout de même. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait depuis qu'elle était avec cette femme qu'elle détestait et les autres filles, Cana s'était discrètement échappée pour se rendre sur les quais.

Elle en avait l'habitude depuis longtemps, à vrai dire. Parce qu'elle savait que c'est par là que son père était parti ; alors, à chaque fois que la grosse la frappait, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait gueuler, elle venait ici. Elle venait ici, et elle imaginait voir un immense navire débarquer dans le port, avec un trentaine de marins tous plus courageux les uns que les autres et armés jusqu'aux dents. Et puis elle imaginait leur capitaine ; elle le savait beau, elle le savait grand, fort, puissant et brave. Elle imaginait sa voix, son sourire — et c'était chaud, et c'était beau, et ça faisait battre son cœur si fort de seulement y croire.

Et, alors qu'elle tendait le bout de ses doigts vers l'horizon nue, elle espérait qu'il l'appellerait. Elle imaginait une grande main chaude se refermer sur les siennes écorchés, un sourire éclatant et une voix grave, profonde mais chaude qui dirait : _« Viens ma chérie, Papa est rentré. »._ Elle espérait oui, elle espérait.

Et puis la nuit tombait. Les marins rentraient, les bateaux s'amarraient ou partaient.

Et le grand navire aux voiles blanches ne restait qu'un rêve secret.

Alors elle rentrait, le cœur lourd, ses pieds nus tapant les pavés de pierre mouillée. Elle escaladait une fenêtre, se contentait parfois de passer par la porte de derrière, lorsque le cuisiner était trop occupé à s'empiffrer pour la remarquer ; et, ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité, elle se faisait une place comme elle le pouvait dans un des lits bien souvent occupés par les autres filles et continuait à rêvasser, son regard plein d'espoir tourné vers les étoiles, toujours la dernière à veiller — parce qu'elle le savait, qu'elle ne voulait pas ressembler aux autres filles, qu'elle gardait l'espoir de s'en sortir et de fuir, qu'en cas de dernier recours, elle avait toujours le couteau de son père que sa mère lui avait donné, qu'elle pouvait toujours s'enfuir et pas seulement se contenter de rêver. Parce que c'était chaque matin pareil ; des questions, un bain dans de l'eau froide, un bref petit déjeuner, une gifle pour pleurer, pour haïr, pour mieux rêver.

Pourtant, ce matin-là fut différent.

Elle n'avait pas attendu l'après-midi pour partir, cette fois-ci. Elle aimait trop voir les poissons qui brillaient au soleil, regarder les hommes de la mer s'activer, le vent pousser les bateaux et les ramener au port, les armes aux ceintures, discrètes, dangereuses, qui la fascinaient.

Cana ne se souvenait plus de ce qui avait attiré son attention, cette fois-ci. En la voyant, un homme qui transportait une cargaison de vivres lui avait donné une pomme et du poisson séché dans un clin d'œil complice ; trop heureuse, elle était entrain de le remercier lorsque son regard lilas s'était posé sur l'horizon.

Sur le coup de la surprise, elle avait tout lâché.

Il y avait un bateau dans le port. Pas un bateau de pêche, un voilier de commerce, pas une de ses ridicules barques d'où sortaient les pêcheurs satisfaits du contenu de leurs filets.

Un vrai navire. Le navire aux voiles blanches et éclatantes de ses rêves.

Sans doute sa bouche s'était-elle ouverte d'elle-même sous le coup de la surprise, tant ça paraissait incroyable, impressionnant, impossible. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de l'état du port, qui s'était comme petit à petit déserté, la crainte s'insufflant avec le vent et se dissipant comme de la fumée.

Mais pas pour elle.

Et, lentement, alors que les hommes commençaient à descendre à terre avec quelques caisses, un sourire plein de rêves et d'espoirs étouffés s'était peint sur ses lèvres, exposant de petites quenottes blanches à la lueur d'un soleil éclatant.

Ces marins là étaient différents ; mais ils n'en restaient pas moins fantastiques, héroïques, quelque part. Ils étaient un peu plus maigres peut-être, un peu moins propres sûrement ; et pourtant, dans ses yeux d'enfants, ils brillaient.

Ils brillaient, ces hommes venus de la mer qu'elle avait tant observée.

Ils passèrent à côté d'elle sans réellement la voir, laissant derrière eux l'odeur de l'océan et cette fragrance virile qu'était celle des hommes qui travaillaient ; une odeur qu'elle avait toujours imaginée pour un père qu'elle rêvait de rencontrer. L'un d'eux faillit la bousculer et s'excusa avec un bref sourire ; émerveillée, elle ne sut quoi répondre et le suivit du regard jusqu'à se retourner.

Et quelque chose la percuta de plein fouet.

_« Putain, Natsu ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches un peu ?!_ vociféra une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas, sonnée, quoiqu'elle fut capable de dire qu'elle était plus jeune que les autres.

_— Tu te fous de moi, Grey ?! C'est toi qui m'a poussé ! J'y vois rien avec cette caisse de mes deux moi !_ rétorqua une autre voix, jeune aussi, sur un ton semblable.

_— Bordel, je le savais que t'étais pas foutu de porter ce truc, c'est deux fois plus lourd que toi ! T'es aussi fort qu'une petite fille ! »_

Cette fois-ci, parfaitement consciente de ce qui l'entourait, Cana avait vu rouge en entendant ces mots et se décida à intervenir dans la dispute qui faisait rage entre les deux garçons pratiquement affalés sur elle.

_« Eh ! Répète un peu ce que t'as dit à propos des filles pour voir ?! »_, s'était-elle écrié d'une voix mauvaise, dardant un regard coléreux sur celui qui venait de parler.

Deux paires d'yeux étonnés s'étaient posées sur elle.

L'un deux — celui qui l'avait fait tomber à terre avant de lui même lui tomber dessus — avait un physique drôlement différent de tous les enfants qu'elle avait ou rencontrer ici. Sa peau était mate, visiblement accoutumée au soleil, ses yeux d'une couleur oscillant entre le vert-olive et le marron-doré et ses cheveux... Cana cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour voir si elle n'était pas encore sonnée avant de voir qu'effectivement, ils étaient roses. L'autre était assez atypique aussi ; la peau un peu plus claire — quoique l'air de côtoyer le soleil pendant une bonne partie de l'année aussi — les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris. Bizarre.

Sans faire attention à leurs mines déconfites, Cana avait ramassé sa pomme et le poisson avant de jeter un coup d'œil au contenu de la caisse.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec un..._ demanda-t-elle alors en soulevant un pan de ce qui semblait être une large pièce de tissu noir.

_— Non !_ s'écria le brun en essayant de l'arrêter.

_— Touche pas à ça !_ ajouta l'autre aux cheveux roses en tentant de le lui arracher des mains.

_— ... Pavillon ?_ », finit la fillette en plissant des yeux à la vue du symbole pourpre soigneusement cousu par-dessus.

Elle fronça des sourcils, ignorant les deux garçons — en particulier le brun, qui prit sa tête entre ses mains en psalmodiant des _« merde merde merde_ ». Sa mère lui avait vaguement parlé des pavillons, et bien qu'elle en ai vu beaucoup, jamais elle n'en avait vu des semblables à celui-ci. Une mine songeuse s'affichait sur ses traits avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent en même temps que sa compréhension.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses scrutait son visage lorsqu'elle leva un regard stupéfait vers eux.

_« Si vous n'êtes pas des marins... Votre pavillon est noir... Vous êtes des... Des..._

_— Natsu, c'était pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui vas le dire à Erza !_

_— Des... Des..._

_— QUOI ? Sale traître ! Tu m'as poussé, alors on plonge ensemble et puis c'est tout !_

_— Des..._ répéta Cana, hébétée et n'osant pas croire à ce qu'elle voyait, à ce qu'elle comprenait.

_— Meeeeeeeeeeeeerde, on va se faire tuer ! Elle va nous torturer, nous étriper, nous..._

_— Ou pire ! renchérit celui aux yeux verts brillants de panique. Nous noyer !_

_— Des... Des... répétait encore la fillette_, avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'épée de la personne qui s'avançait dans leur direction.

_— Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il existe une mort pire que la noyade pour des gens comme nous ?_

_— Greeeeeey_, gémit l'autre en se laissant tomber à genoux.

_— Qui compte vous noyer ? »_

Silence.

Les trois enfants — quoiqu'on pouvait les appeler adolescents, même s'il était clair que les deux garçons manquaient de maturité — levèrent les yeux vers celle qui venait de parler.

Cana cligna des yeux ; elle avait de beaux cheveux. Longs et roux, d'un rouge vif qui lui rappela sans mal celui de l'étendard ; mais ce qui attira son intérêt fut la fine épée dont la poignée d'or attira immédiatement son regard, lui évoquant la finesse familière du couteau qu'elle gardait précieusement dans ses affaires, cachées sous une des lattes du parquet de la chambre commune.

La jeune fille semblait avoir à peu près leur âge. Pourtant, il se dégageait d'elle une discipline et un jugement qui lui octroyaient un côté imposant et qui invitait au respect, lui donnant également un air plus sage et donc plus âgé que les deux garçons. D'ailleurs, à la vue des teints livides de ces derniers, la brune en conclut qu'il s'agissait de cette Erza censée les tuer. Elle haussa des épaules ; après tout, pour ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire...

_« C'est toi Erza ? »_, lui demanda-t-elle alors simplement, tout en détaillant ses vêtements avec une certaine envie.

Ils étaient propres, eux, au moins. Erza sembla étonnée mais lui sourit, avant de lui tendre une main bienveillante pour l'aider à se relever.

La brune fronça des sourcils en distinguant le symbole d'appartenance à la marine de la capitale brodé sur les gants blancs.

_« Et toi, qui es-tu ?_ lui demanda alors la rousse en l'aidant à s'épousseter.

_— Euh... Cana_, fit la brune en la laissant faire, perplexe. _J'habite dans cette ville. Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes l'emblème de la marine ?_ demanda-t-elle alors à son tour en désignant ses gants.

_— Ah, ça... Euh, disons que j'ai été la pupille d'un membre du conseil, alors entrer dans la marine royale n'as pas été très diffi-_

_— Vous êtes des pirates, hein ? »_

Sa question n'en était pas vraiment une ; mais la rousse avait l'air d'être sur le point de lui inventer un gros bobard, et rester avec la grosse quand elle parlait avec des personnages influents lui avait permis d'apprendre à rapidement cerner les gens. Même si son histoire semblait plausible, Erza était clairement entrain de s'apprêter à mentir.

Le sourire de la jeune fille fondit comme neige au soleil alors qu'elle lâchait sa main. Cana l'observa un moment avant de se tourner vers les garçons.

_« Vous êtes plutôt propres pour des pirates, je trouve_, fit-elle en s'approchant pour mieux les regarder._ J'ai vu des marins plus sales et puants que vous..._

_— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que nous sommes des pirates ? »_, demanda alors Erza en posant prudemment une main au pommeau de son épée.

Cana arqua un sourcil et désigna les deux autres membres de l'équipage, dont les yeux s'arrondirent d'un seul coup.

_« Leur réaction. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus ici ? »_

Silence, encore.

Les autres ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la tension qui régnaient autour d'eux et passaient sans même les regarder. La brune observa le regard noir — et assez effrayant, il fallait bien l'admettre — que posa la rousse sur les deux jeunes hommes avant de demander :

_« Au fait, comment vous vous appelez, vous deux ?_

_— Natsu_, répondit aussitôt celui aux cheveux roses en s'éloignant prudemment d'Erza. _Natsu Dragneel_, précisa-t-il avec un sourire avenant.

_— Ah. Mon nom c'est Alberona_, ajouta-t-elle alors, particulièrement fière de porter un aussi joli nom qu'était celui de sa mère._ Comment s'appelle celui qu'avait l'air de croire que les filles sont incapables de faire quoi que ce soit ? »_

Pendant un instant, Cana fut_ certaine_ d'avoir entendu Erza grogner. L'air outré, le brun ouvrit de grands yeux et protesta avec véhémence :

_« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Et puis Erza, entre nous, tout le monde sait que t'es pas une fille... Une fille banale_, se corrigea-t-il à temps en voyant la lueur meurtrière qui traversa le regard chocolat de la rousse. _Et je t'assure que je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais faible. »_, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Cana.

Erza soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez dans un tic agacé.

_« Sinon, lui, c'est Grey. »_

Cana la remercia du regard et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était tombée, un sourire éclaira son visage.

Les autres allaient et venaient sans discontinuer, emplissant le port de leurs rires et de leurs voix aux accents qui lui étaient pour la plupart inconnus. Ils semblaient tous être d'origines et cultures différentes ; pourtant, il régnait entre ces homme une apparence de fraternité qui ne fit que renforcer les rêves qu'elle s'était faits et réchauffa doucement son peur qui avait perdu l'espoir de voir ces choses se concrétiser un jour.

Ils étaient finalement venus, les fils libres de la Mer.

Erza et Natsu admiraient les alentours lorsque le regard de la fillette croisa celui de Grey ; et, quelque part, peut-être à cause de son sourire, à cause de l'assurance qu'il dégageait, à cause de cet amusement qu'elle lût dans ses yeux qui brillaient, son cœur si longtemps solitaire eut envie de s'ouvrir un peu, comme une huitre qui dévoilerait sa plus belle perle. Il eut envie d'aimer et d'être aimer, de rire, de sourire, de vivre et de ne plus de contenter de rêver. Et ça faisait mal, ça pinçait, ça tirait, ça tordait son petit cœur d'enfant plus tellement innocent dans tous les sens, tant l'envie et le désir qui l'assaillirent furet puissants.

Il l'avait raccompagnée, sous les ordres d'Erza ; et alors qu'elle se plaisait à lui parler de cette ville miteuse aux maisons pourries, alors qu'elle lui parlait de son ancienne maison, loin là-bas dans les collines, là où la tombe de sa mère reposait aujourd'hui, de la grosse Rose-Mary, des réserves d'opium, des hommes bien habillés qui venaient parfois les regarder pour choisir l'une d'entre elle, ce qu'elle imaginait ce que ces filles devenaient, elle avait découvert un cœur ouvert, un visage fermé mais à l'écoute de ce qu'elle disait. Il lui avait posé des questions, avait répondu à certaines des siennes ; mais celle qu'il posa alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de ce que les autres appelaient « orphelinat » fit brûler en elle tous les doutes qui avaient pu la submerger, fleurir les graines avides de liberté.

_« Mais est-ce que tu penses être assez forte pour t'en sortir ? Est-ce que tu te sens libre ? »_

Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre ; et la réponse avait été plus qu'évidente, à vrai dire, mais pourquoi l'admettre, pourquoi cesser de croire, pourquoi ne plus rêver ?

Il avait peut-être compris ce qui la troublait sans qu'elle ne le dise — Grey l'avait toujours comprise —, elle ne savait pas vraiment ; toujours est-il que silencieux, d'abord, il l'avait arrêtée d'une étreinte autour de son poignet et avait enfin brisé le silence pour déclarer :

_« Tu peux toujours venir avec nous, tu sais. Je déconnais pas tout à l'heure, quand je disais que t'avais pas l'air faible. Viens_, avait insisté le garçon en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_— Je… »_

Que dire d'autre ? Qu'elle avait mal au cœur à l'idée de quitter l'endroit où sa mère reposait ? Que quelque part, elle gardait toujours l'espoir de revoir son père, le sourire, la voix et la chaleur qu'elle s'était imaginée ?

La détermination dans son regard l'avait presque fait défaillir ; et l'espace d'un instant, en sondant ce regard si froid, elle se demanda ce que Grey avait pu lui même vivre. Ce qui l'avait fait devenir comme ça, ce qui l'avait mené là, dans un bateau de pirates, là à lui parler, là à essayer de la comprendre, de l'adopter, quelque part.

Parce que quoi qu'elle en dise, quoi qu'elle fasse — qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle lui assure qu'elle allait bien comme elle l'avait fait — ; elle le voulait, partir d'ici. Elle en crevait d'envie, de quitter cette foutue ville, de s'éloigner de la grosse et de ses baffes, de se tenir loin de l'opium et du lit froid dans lequel elle dormait — de se débarrasser de toutes ces chaînes qui la retenaient.

Cana avait décidé d'être libre.

Ça l'avait toujours bercée, toujours aidée à avancer, à continuer, à se relever ; ça l'avait été lorsqu'elle tomba au sol sous la force de la gifle de la grosse, lorsque la vieille Rosie avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de partir avec les hommes qui lui achetaient son opium, quelques heures plus tard.

Ça avait été son rêve, son espoir, ce qui l'avait empêchée de sombrer. Une motivation, un but, quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été aussi proche, jamais à une telle portée ; comme les doigts crochus de la grosse alors qu'elle se ruait dans l'escalier, ignorant les tâches blanches qui brouillaient sa vision, la douleur qui enserrait son crâne depuis que celui-ci avait rencontré le sol. Comme une excuse à la douleur de ses ongles brisés contre la latte du parquet qu'elle avait précipitamment arrachée, ses mains tremblant au rythme des pas rapides et furieux dans les escaliers.

Un sourire, un reflet.

Le reflet qu'elle avait pu voir dans la longue lame effilée ; un héritage bientôt maculé de sang, son prix pour la liberté.

Un prix qu'elle avait été ravie de payer ; pour ses rêves. Pour sa liberté.

Ce besoin grandissant qui avait gonflé son cœur, comme le vent gonflait les voiles du Fairy Tail. Cet élan, ce courage, cette détermination qui l'avaient poussée à redoubler d'allure, traversant le village de ses pieds nus, de son visage blessés, maculée d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien et son précieux coutelas à la main.

Cet espoir, qui avait jailli de sa gorge lorsqu'elle avait hurlé un « Attendez-moi », au vent, à la pluie ; à ce garçon aux yeux gris en haut du mat, à son sourire confiant quant aux aventures qu'ils allaient mener. Un cri plein d'espoir et des larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir.

Un appel à ceux qui deviendront sa famille.

Leurs armes cliquetaient à chaque pas. Douce mélopée pleine de souvenirs et de dangers, les cliquetis tintaient doucement à ses oreilles, à chaque pas que faisaient ces soldats — et, les yeux fermés pour mieux se souvenir, mieux se rappeler, elle souriait, comptant le rythme précis entre chaque pas, le temps qui les espaçait, les éclats de voix qui les séparaient. Elle souriait — triste mais apaisée, résolue, confiante, résignée. Son corps se détacha silencieusement du mur contre lequel il était collé pour suivre discrètement les hommes en armures dorées ; et elle souriait, encore, nostalgique.

Parce que même dans un moment comme celui-ci, elle parvenait à y penser. Même maintenant, il la faisait sourire, éclairait une possibilité d'avenir.

Même là, elle avait l'impression de sentir sa présence à ses côtés ; dans une ombre, un bruissement, une odeur, un murmure — le sien.

Cette détermination qui s'était glissé d'entre ses lèvres, comme une promesse :

« C'est à moi de t'aider maintenant, Grey. »

* * *

_Reviens-moi._

_Pourquoi ne pas t'unir à moi ? Pourquoi ne plus être deux en une seule et unique ? Pourquoi ne pas retourner d'où tu viens, là où tu es née et là où tu renaîtras ?_

_Il n'est pas différent des autres. Tu portes toujours des chaînes. Il ne veux pas que tu sois près de moi ; il est comme lui. Comme eux. Comme ceux qui t'ont blessé par le passé, comme ceux qui t'ont fait crier, qui t'ont fait pleurer._

_Regarde-le bien ; il est armé. Il a peur, il se tient loin de nous. Ce n'est qu'un homme, après tout. Pense-t-il qu'il faille une ridicule lame pour nous atteindre ? Mais toi tu le sais n'est-ce pas, tu le sais que ça ne nous touchera pas..._

_Parce que rien ne te séparera de moi. Je suis toi. Tu es moi. Nous sommes unes._

_Rejoins-moi ; et alors, seulement, ne soyons qu'un._

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans un sursaut mal maîtrisé.

La nuit était tombée ; depuis quelques minutes, sûrement, puisqu'elle pouvait encore voir l'ombre d'un soleil orangé se profiler à l'horizon, traînées lumineuses dans la pénombre qui s'épaississait de minutes en minutes. Une lueur emprunte de nostalgie traversa ses prunelles lorsque son regard effleura les rouleaux des vagues ; encore un appel auquel elle ne pourra pas répondre. Une supplication qu'elle était incapable d'exaucer, un veut impossible à réaliser. L'esprit brumeux, elle posa un regard ensommeillé vers la source des crépitements qui l'avaient réveillée ; la vue des flammes orangées l'effraya, tout d'abord, bien que le spectacle s'avéra bientôt plus fascinant qu'autre chose.

Et puis à côté, elle remarqua l'homme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son front où cicatrisait une petite plaie, examinèrent ses traits ; et pendant de longues minutes, ses prunelles examinèrent les chimères dansantes qui se reflétaient dans ces yeux là, virevoltant en faisant onduler les flammes. Elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient rougis, qu'il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé, fixant le feu sans avoir l'air d'être franchement déterminé. Il semblait...

« ... Triste. »

Les sourcils de la bleutée se froncèrent sous le coup de l'incompréhension ; la seconde suivante, le pirate cligna lentement des yeux et posa un regard étonné sur la créature, qui pinça des lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de parler.

Les flammes dansèrent un moment dans leurs iris à tous deux, tandis qu'ils s'étudiaient en silence par-dessus le brasier rougeoyant, l'une avec appréhension, l'autre avec surprise et suspicion — et pourquoi hésiter, après tout, pourquoi ne pas se regarder pour de vrai, pourquoi se cacher ?

« Alors tu sais parler ? », lui redemanda-t-il pour la seconde fois de la journée — l'air tellement surpris, le visage si expressif qu'il en devenait plus intéressant, presque fascinant.

Le ton de sa voix avait changé. Il tremblait un peu, semblait plus fragile et moins assuré qu'avant ; et il paraissait plus inoffensif comme ça, moins dangereux, plus humain.

Plus humain.

« Non. »

Le son de sa propre voix se faisant entendre la stupéfia ; de l'autre côté du brasier, Grey contourna le foyer et vint s'accroupir devant elle, assis sur ses talons. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, se cherchèrent, alors qu'ils s'étudiaient, s'analysaient, se regardaient — cherchaient à comprendre, à trouver des réponses à leurs questions silencieuses, celles-là même qu'ils n'osaient pas poser.

Grey arqua un sourcil, alors qu'un sourire en coin relevait doucement la commissure droite de ses lèvres, tremblant, hésitant. Juvia regardait fixement ses lèvres et les dents qu'elle apercevait lorsque sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre :

« Tu sais parler. »

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, cette fois-ci. La créature se tapit un peu plus contre le tronc auquel elle était attachée et grimaça.

« Non, fit-elle encore, d'une voix plate, aux notes légères, rêveuses et lointaines — et elle ne comprenait pas, ne réfléchissait pas ; ça venait juste jusqu'à ses lèvres, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de penser.

— Si, répliqua Grey, alors qu'un sourire ravi venait se peindre sur ses lèvres et éclairer son visage. Bordel, mais tu parles ! s'exclama-t-il alors en riant, les étincelles qui crépitaient au-dessus du feu venant faire briller ses yeux.

— ...Tu parles. », répéta-t-elle alors, fixant un point invisible comme pour mieux se concentrer.

Le pirate se tourna de nouveau vers elle pour la regarder, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle fronça des sourcils en voyant que de l'eau coulait de ses yeux, avant qu'il ne fasse disparaître les traitresses d'un revers de la main ; et il ne restait plus que son sourire, ces étoiles dans ses yeux, cette stupeur, ce bonheur qu'il semblait vouloir lui partager en posant doucement une main chaude sur la peau glacée de son bras, lui apposant une étrange brûlure dont il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience.

Son euphorie s'était un peu estompée, bien qu'il souriait encore. Avec la même prudence, il se pencha de nouveau pour parler :

« Je m'appelle Grey. Grey Fullbuster, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire. Et toi ?

— Grey... Fullbuster, répéta-t-elle, avec une certaine difficulté pour son nom. Grey.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Appelle-moi juste Grey, ça ira, lui assura-t-il avec l'ombre d'un rire, l'éclat d'un sourire — et il souriait, il souriait. Et toi ? Comment est-ce que je dois t'appeler ?

— ... Grey ? »

Le rire qui rompit le silence la fit froncer des sourcils alors qu'elle le fixait, profondément concentrée. Elle connaissait les mots. Elle avait à peu près compris ce qu'il voulait ; elle ne parvenait juste pas à le dire. C'était là, dans sa tête, mais ça ne semblait pas décidé à traverser sa gorge pour passer ses lèvres.

Et avec ça, lui et la mer semblaient rire, comme pour se moquer de son incompétence, de son incapacité à répondre à quelque chose d'aussi basique pour lui.

« Bon, d'accord. »

Sans donner plus d'explication, il la contourna, se plaça un instant derrière elle puis revint lui faire face. La captive sentit avec stupéfaction le poids des chaînes sur ses poignets disparaître, alors qu'il lui tendait la main ; il l'avait libérée.

« Je vais t'apprendre. Allez, j'compte pas te manger non plus, t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il comme pour la rassurer, toujours ce sourire confiant, un peu moqueur peut-être aux lèvres. Donne-moi juste ta main. »

Elle hésita ; même la mer semblait s'être tue, observant cette scène sans trop comprendre — et elle ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle, à vrai dire, ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'il se passait.

Mais comment ne pas vouloir y croire ? Ne pas vouloir espérer qu'il était peut-être réellement différent, qu'il ne ressemblait en rien aux autres, qu'elle avait envie de lui faire confiance ? Comment, hein ?

Elle ne savait pas ; alors elle lui donna sa main, frémit aux picotements que laissaient ses doigts sur les siens. Il lui sourit, plongea dans son regard, se glissa dans ces profondeurs abyssales ; et elle eut envie de le lui rendre, de lui dire, lui expliquer.

Ce qu'elle voulait qu'il sache. Ce qu'elle ressentait ; ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer.

Il prit sa main et la posa à plat sur son torse ; elle se sentit rougir mais resta silencieuse, attentive, curieuse.

« Moi, c'est Grey, répéta-t-il avec patience, un sourire plein d'attentes aux lèvres. Grey.

— Grey. », fit-elle alors à son tour — et elle sourit alors la son tour, ravie d'avoir compris, ravie d'avoir appris.

Son expression changea ; toujours ravi, il parut plus pensif, songeur, d'une certaine façon. Et elle ne comprenait pas, ne savait pas, ne s'expliquait pas — mais qu'importe.

Il souriait. Elle souriait. Ils souriaient.

Sa main se déplaça ; et ses gestes étaient lents, attentionnés, prudents, fascinants — comme son sourire, et ses yeux, et sa peau, et ses dents, sa voix, son sourire son sourire.

Tout chez Grey la fascinait. Parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, qu'il semblait vouloir essayer de la comprendre ; et quelque part, à la façon dont il massa doucement ses poignets en la débarrassant de la chaîne, à ce sourire — son sourire —, les paroles de sa chère amie lui parurent bien lointaine, floues, futiles.

Parce qu'au moment où leurs mains jointes se posèrent sur son cœur, où leurs doigts entrelacés ressentir les pulsations de son cœur, elle sût qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. Qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il était différent.

Parce qu'il avait un prénom, un sourire, une chaleur. Parce qu'il était Grey.

« Grey, souffla-t-elle encore, comme une enfant ravie d'apprendre, une enfant heureuse de comprendre.

— Ouais, c'est ça. »

Et il rit, et il sourit ; et l'euphorie la gagna, l'enveloppa, la submergea, comme les flots engloutissaient les bateaux, la pluie faisait gonfler les eaux.

« Et toi ? Toi, tu t'appelles comment ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement, du bout des lèvres, ses yeux ancrée dans les siens, lui insufflant courage et confiance, audace et assurance.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent ; et elle n'osa pas parler tout de suite, de peur de le décevoir, de se tromper, de l'énerver, de l'agacer.

Mais il souriait, encore. Et la chaleur de ses doigts étroitement entrelacés aux siens l'entoura, la submergea, fit battre son cœur et presser un mot contre ses lèvres ; une réponse, un prénom, un murmure. Un commencement, la fin d'une crainte, le début d'une nouvelle page. Ce qu'elle était, qui elle était, ce que ça signifiait.

« Juvia. »

La réponse qu'elle lui avait donné.

* * *

Pfiouuuuuh, presque 13 000 mots. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Disons que c'est ma façon de vous remercier pour suivre et commenter cette fiction, et puis aussi parce que je risque de ne rien poster pendant 2 mois, donc...

Bref bref. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du petit flash-back de Cana ? C'était pas prévu à vrai dire, mais j'ai commencé à taper quelques mots, et tout le reste est venu tout seul... Ce personnage m'inspire. Et puis, c'était aussi une façon de vous montrer un aspect différent de l'univers. Parce que même si je suis plutôt clémente ici, la vie des pirates n'était pas toute rose...

Quant au prochain chapitre ? Je vous prépare du Gruvia, sisi. Du Grey, parce qu'on aime Grey. Un nouveau personnage... Que dis-je, pleeeein de nouveaux persos ! Et de l'action, oui, parce que même si ça bouge dans ce chapitre, y'a pas mal de choses que je veux absolument écrire ! xD

Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas ! J'attends impatiemment vos avis, surtout après un chapitre d'une telle longueur xD, et sur ce, je vous dis merci - encore -, souhaitez que la chance soit avec moi pour le Bac - sisi, faites-le - et... A dans deux mois ? :)

_Bymeha_


End file.
